Dulce Corrupción
by Haiku Ne
Summary: ¿Pueden los sentimientos destruir la vida de dos personas? ¿Cómo un dulce e inocente amor ha liberado una oscura tragedia? Y todo porque ellos dos permitieron mirarse el uno al otro de una forma diferente a la que debería haber sido. ADVERTENCIAS: incesto, lime, lemon (futuro)
1. Simple Normalidad

**·LEN·**

-_¡Tadaima!_ -dije en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara por toda la casa-.

-_¡Okaerinasai!_ -contestó una voz femenina emergiendo desde el salón-.

Me encaminé hasta este, tras dejar las llaves y el abrigo en el recibidor, para encontrarme con una rubia chica tumbada de una forma peculiar mirando la televisión.

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo Rin? -le pregunté observando la posición en la que estaba sentada, con las piernas balanceándose en el respaldo del asiento, su espalda contra los almohadones y la cabeza colgando del sofá, fijando sus ojos celestes al televisor boca abajo-.

-¿No es obvio? -respondió ella echándome un vistazo-. Estoy desperdiciando mis últimas horas de vida mirando la tele antes de morir de hambre, ya que mi fastidioso hermano gemelo se ha tardado mucho en volver de sus actividades en el club.

-Oh vaya... -comenté con fingida tristeza, dejando las bolsas que llevaba conmigo en la encimera de la cocina conectada a la sala-, pues puede que tu fastidioso hermano gemelo te deje morir de hambre, ya que él es el único capaz de preparar unos sandwiches sin incendiar la casa.

-¡Eso solo pasó una vez! -protestó Rin reincorporándose en el sofá hasta quedarse de rodillas en él y pasando sus brazos por el respaldo para clavarme una mirada rencorosa-. Además, también fue tu culpa, Len. Si me hubieras enseñado a cocinar algo decente no tendría que hacer mis experimentos.

-Si me prestaras atención cuando te doy clases de cocina no tendría que preocuparme de que hicieras tus experimentos -contraataqué mientras me disponía a preparar la cena-.

-Como sea... -dijo la pequeña rubia con un gesto en la mano, restando importancia al asunto- ¿y porque te has tardado tanto hoy?

-Me pidieron que ensayáramos un par de canciones más antes de irme y de paso fui a comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos -contesté concentrado en cortar los vegetales tras haberlos lavado-.

-Aah...

-¿Y tú que has estado haciendo toda la tarde aquí sola?

-Nada en especial -respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Miré la tele, ordené mi cuarto y aproveché para terminar algunas composiciones que me quedaron pendientes.

-¿Me las dejarás ver, verdad? -pregunté con esa cálida sonrisa a la cual sabía que ella no se podía negar ni aunque quisiera-.

-¡No sonrías así! -protestó tirándome un cojín del sofá a la cara-. Sabes que no me gusta que escuchen mi música -terminó con un gracioso puchero, ocasionando que en mi rostro apareciera una sonrisa nostálgica-.

-Pues no entiendo porque -dije mirándola a los ojos-, es muy buena, no deberías tener vergüenza de mostrarla.

-No estoy preparada -confesó dándome la espalda para levantarse del sofá y acercarse a mi lado-. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-¿Quieres que tengamos otro accidente? -bromeé burlándome de sus desastrosas habilidades en la cocina, recibiendo por su parte un fuerte golpe en el hombro- ¡Auch!

-_¡Urusai!_

Reí con ganas ante su infantil actitud. No podía evitarlo, adoraba ver a Rin con esas expresiones tan graciosas.

-Puedes irte a tomar un baño si quieres -dije antes de que ella aceptara la oferta y empezara a caminar hasta las escaleras-.

-Avísame cuando esté la cena lista -respondió antes de desaparecer en el piso de arriba-.

**·RIN·**

Dejé que el agua caliente brotara del grifo, inundando la espaciosa bañera acompañada de un vapor humeante. Deseché mis prendas y me envolví en la calidez del agua al comprobar que la tina ya estaba llena. Cerré mis ojos deleitándome con las caricias que el transparente líquido proporcionaba a mi cuerpo. No me dí cuenta de cuando caí dormida, pero me despertó una voz al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-Rin -llamó Len, captando mi adormilada atención-, ve terminando, ya está la cena lista.

-Vale, ahora salgo.

Rápidamente apliqué sobre mi piel el gel de baño y luego de enjabonarme bien procedí a lavar mi cabello con el champoo. Estaba tan sumida en mis sueños que no me dí cuenta de que me había pasado tres cuartos de hora dentro del agua. Abandoné la bañera y me envolví en una mullida toalla blanca. Sequé como pude mi húmedo pelo delante del espejo, aunque este no me servía de mucho pues el cristal estaba todo entelado y no dejaba ver mi reflejo. Una vez más presentable dejé la ropa usada en el cesto de la lavadora y salí del cuarto únicamente vistiendo la corta toalla, que apenas me cubría hasta medio muslo. Fui directa a mi habitación y me vestí con una simple camiseta blanca de manga tres cuartos y unos pantalones largos de pijama color amarillo pálido. Al bajar las escaleras observé que Len estaba mirando la tele de espaldas a mí. Él también se había cambiado, reemplazando su uniforme escolar por una camiseta igual a la mía y unos pantalones también iguales a los míos, pero los suyos eran a cuadros de tonalidades azules. Me acerqué por detrás intentando no hacer ruido y sin previo aviso puse mis manos en sus hombros, asustando al pobre chico, quien tras soltar un sordo alarido se volteó hacia mí. Su cara pasó de aterrada a molesta en cuestión de segundos mientras yo reía con ganas.

-¡RIN! -gritó con rencor mirando mi sonrisa inocente- ¡¿porque has hecho eso?!

-No sé de que me hablas -respondí haciéndome la desentendida y sentándome en una de las sillas de la cocina-. Venga, vamos a cenar ya.

El rubio muchacho soltó un suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

-_¡__Itadakimasu! -_dijimos al unísono antes de empezar a comer nuestra rica cena-.

Al terminar ambos pusimos los platos en el fregadero.

-Déjame a mí -dije cogiendo un plato sucio con la intención de lavarlo-.

-Pero hoy me tocaba a mí -respondió Len acercándose-.

-Debes estar cansado y yo no he hecho nada para ayudarte con la cena -respondí sin mirarlo, y antes de que interrumpiera con algún comentario sarcástico sobre mi "deliciosa" cocina decidí continuar-, vete ya a dormir, _onii-chan_.

-No voy a dejar que lo hagas tu sola -comentó cogiendo otro plato y a continuación frotando los restos de comida con una esponja, haciendo como consecuencia que una brillante espuma naciera de la acción-.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente mientras aun sostenía el plato enjabonado. Len no se percató de que mis ojos estuvieran sobre él así que permanecí unos segundos más así. Realmente era idéntico a mí. Piel blanca como porcelana, radiantes ojos celestes, pómulos altos, labios carnosos, cabello rubio pálido, aunque yo lo llevaba suelto rozando mis hombros y él sujetado en una graciosa coleta. Len en si era el sueño de cualquier chica, atractivo, amable, con un impresionante talento musical. Su actitud era algo tímida en ocasiones, pero cálida y agradable, y cuando quería podía manejar las situaciones que se le planteaban perfectamente. Eso era algo que ambos poseíamos, aunque yo fuera más animada y tendía a ser temeraria, actuando antes de pensar. Involuntariamente bajé mi mirada hacia sus labios. Se veían tiernos y suaves, me pregunté como sería tocarlos, probarlos, sentirlos sobre los míos. Supongo que sería un tacto aterciopelado y delicado, pero a la vez intenso y apasionante.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese instante. "¡¿En que demonios estás pensando, _BAKA_?! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta él es tu hermano!" me recriminé a mi misma mientras sacudía mi cabeza de lado a lado, como si mis incestuosos pensamientos se fueran a ir haciendo tales acciones. Len se dio cuenta de eso y clavó sus intensos ojos azules sobre los míos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó algo confundido, a lo que yo rápidamente aparté la mirada, sintiendo como un calor repentino se abalanzaba sobre mis mejillas-.

-N-no, nada...

* * *

**¡Ohayo!**

¡**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo! Es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja así que sean buenos conmigo :3 Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones. Perdón si hice algunas faltas de ortografía jeje. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**  
**·_Tadaima: estoy en casa_**  
_**·Okaerinasai: bienvenido de nuevo**_  
_**·Urusai: cállate**_  
_**·Itadakimasu: se usa para bendecir la comida **_  
**_·Onii-chan: hermano_**  
_**·Baka: idiota**_

**¡Sayonara minna!**


	2. Indeseada Pareja

**·RIN·**

-Rin...

Una suave voz me llamó cerca de mi oído, intentando así despertarme. Mas yo me rehusaba a reaccionar y seguí durmiendo mientras volteaba mi cuerpo hacia el otro lado de la cama.

-Rin, venga despierta...

Esta vez su tono era más insistente. Noté una mano zarandear delicadamente mi hombro, pero Morfeo se negaba a liberarme de su atadura. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la voz volviera a hacer su aparición.

-Rin, me comí las últimas naranjas que quedaban.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me incorporé de un bote en el mullido colchón, creando así una exclamación ahogada por parte de mi hermano y el recibimiento de una mirada irradiando ira por mi parte.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE TE COMISTE MIS ÚLTIMAS NARANJAS?! -grité levantándome de la cama y observando como Len retrocedía al contemplar mi inmensa furia-.

-Jeje... solo era una broma _onee-chan _-se excusó el chico para intentar calmarme-.

Dejé escapar un lento suspiro en lo que iba a abrir las cortinas de mi cuarto, dejando así que los rayos de Sol iluminaran la habitación.

-Mas te vale que mis naranjas estén en el cesto de la fruta -clavé mi celeste mirada cargada de rencor hacia un Len que me miraba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta-, o sino mi próximo movimiento será tirar todos tus plátanos a la basura.

-_Nee_... yo solo quería despertarte -protestó el muchacho-, no hace falta que te pongas a amenazar a lo loco...

-¡Hay mejores formas de despertar a alguien! -dije algo molesta. Fui hacia el armario y lo abrí en busca de mi uniforme escolar- Ahora vete de aquí, necesito cambiarme.

-Entonces... ¿puedo quedarme a mirar? -comentó con una traviesa sonrisa mientras notaba como esos colores rojizos que tanto odiaba atacaban mis mejillas-.

-_¡BAKA! _-grité tirando una almohada en dirección a su cara, pero que fue detenida por la puerta que, en un rápido movimiento por parte del rubio, le había servido de escudo a Len-.

Miré con recelo hacia el pedazo de madera que separaba mi habitación del pasadizo, sintiendo la excesiva calidez sobre unas zonas concretas de mi rostro. "Estúpido Len, estúpido comentario, estúpido sonrojo...". Procedí a quitarme mi pijama para sustituirlo por la ropa obligatoria que debía vestir en el instituto. Una simple camisa blanca complementada con una chaqueta de vestir de una tonalidad entre beige y gris y una corbata de un color rojizo, añadiendo al conjunto una falda corta tableada del mismo color que la chaqueta, unas medias blancas unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos de un color parecido al de la falda pero ligeramente más oscuro. Yo personalizaba mi vestimenta con un listón blanco adornando mi cabeza, como si de dos tiernas orejas de conejo se tratasen, y unas horquillas, blancas a su vez, recogiendo los rebeldes mechones de pelo rubio que se escapaban a un lado de mi rostro. Una vez lista salí de mi habitación y me encaminé hacia las escaleras para luego bajarlas y encontrarme con Len en la cocina comiendo un par de tostadas con mermelada.

-Ya era hora -protestó él aun mordisqueando su desayuno-. Creí que te habías vuelto a dormir.

-Algunos no somos tan perezosos como tú -dije en un tono cortante mientras iba hacia el refrigerador y sacaba de allí un envase con zumo de naranja dentro-.

-¿Sigues molesta? -no respondí- oh vamos Rin, ¡solo era una broma! -Len agarró una de las naranjas del cesto de fruta dispuesto en el centro de la mesa y la lanzó al aire para luego atraparla con una mano al descender- ¿Ves? Tus naranjas están a salvo.

Volví a permanecer en silencio, concentrada en servirme un vaso de zumo.

-¿Rin? -preguntó él a la vez que se acercaba a mi- ¿hice algo malo?

-Claro que no... -"Solo hiciste que me sonrojara y mi pulso se disparara por simples tonterías que debería olvidar"-.

-¿Entonces porque estás así conmigo? -protestó con un deje de tristeza en su voz. Eso me incitó a darme la vuelta para verle, pero al posar mis ojos sobre sus brillantes orbes celestes no pude evitar desviar la mirada. Bebí el contenido de mi vaso de un solo trago-.

-No ocurre nada Len -respondí cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en la encimera, aun sin entrar en contacto con su visión-, solo que no me encuentro demasiado bien hoy y no estoy para bromas.

-Entiendo...

-Pero bueno, dejémonos de charla y termina de desayunar o llegaremos tarde -dije dejando el vaso vacío en el fregadero y caminando hacia el recibidor, donde se encontraba mi bolsa con los libros escolares-.

-¿No vas a comer nada más? -preguntó copiando mis acciones y recogiendo su bolsa-.

-Tomaré algo en la cafetería, ¡venga vamos! -respondí antes de tomar las llaves, cruzar la puerta y salir al exterior para empezar el camino hacia el instituto con Len a mi lado-.

* * *

-¡RIIIIIIIN!

Aquella chillona voz me asaltó nada más poner un pie en el salón, y seguida de la voz unos brazos me rodearon y me estrecharon contra el cuerpo de una chica de largas coletas verde-turquesas, la propietaria de ese agobiante abrazo y mi mejor amiga Hatsune Miku.

-¡Miku! Ya suéltame, me estás ahogando -me quejé haciendo un esfuerzo por apartarme de ella y a la vez tomar algo de aire-.

-_Gomen ne _Rin_-chan_ -se disculpó ella apartándose de mi con una sonrisa-.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no soy un peluche? -pregunté, no sin antes esbozar una divertida sonrisa-.

-Pero no te vi durante todo el fin de semana -protestó mi alocada amiga con un puchero en sus labios-. Además tengo cosas que contarte.

-¿Que cosas?

-En el descanso, ahora esta apunto de llegar Luka-_sensei._

-Está bien.

Las dos nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, el mío pegado a la ventana y el suyo delante de este. Los alumnos seguían hablando animadamente antes de que una mujer de cabello rosa pálido y de unos veinte años interfiriera en el salón con un envase de café en su mano y un bolso con unos libros.

-¡Silencio _minna-san_! -dijo con voz delicada la pelirosa a la vez que dejaba el café y los libros en la mesa del profesor y miraba a sus alumnos esperando a que acataran sus órdenes, sin lograr su propósito- ¡SILENCIO MALDITOS ADOLESCENTES! -gritó captando esta vez la atención de todos, quienes inmediatamente se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares- Bien, empezaremos la clase con un aviso importante.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando un muchacho rubio de ojos similares a los míos y la respiración agitada, supongo que por haber estado corriendo.

-_Gomen nasai_ Luka_-sensei_ -dijo Len con una reverencia hacia la tutora-.

-Llega tarde Kagamine_-kun_ -reprochó ella dirigiéndole una mirada helada-, por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, ahora sientese.

Mi gemelo obedeció y camino hacia mí para sentarse en el lugar que estaba situado a mi lado. Con un gran disimulo dejó sobre mi mesa un pequeño paquete, una bolsa cerrada de papel marrón con el símbolo de la escuela, Vocaloid. Miré extrañada el obsequio, luego observé a Len, quien me sonreía desde su lugar y me incitaba a abrir el regalo. Hice lo que me pedía con los ojos y pude comprobar que dentro de este se encontraba un _bento_, compuesto por unos _oniguiris_ y pollo teriyaki entre otros alimentos individuales. Junto a todo eso alcancé a leer una nota pegada en la tapa del desayuno. "Me debes un favor, _nee-chan_". Giré otra vez a ver a mi hermano, quien me deslumbraba con una perfecta sonrisa. "Maldición..." pensé girándome hacia la ventana, sintiendo como volvía a mí un ligero sonrojo.

**·LEN·**

-Como decía antes de la interrupción -prosiguió la profesora dirigiéndome en particular una mirada acusadora, a la qual yo solo reaccioné hundiéndome un tanto en mi asiento- tengo una noticia que dar. Este año la junta de profesores ha decidido organizar un baile de máscaras que tendrá lugar en el gimnasio dentro de dos semanas.

Inmediatamente la clase estalló en una serie de emocionados gritos y comentarios animados. Miré a Rin, quien había dejado de ocultarse su propio rostro para entablar una sonriente conversación con la chica de pelo verde-turquesa que se sentaba delante de ella, Miku. Todos esos gritos eufóricos cesaron al escuchar el estridente golpe de una mano contra una dura mesa. Al alzar todos la vista vimos a Luka-sensei con una mano estampada en la mesa y la otra sujetando su cadera, en señal de desaprobación. Todos nos callamos en un segundo y ya más calmados la tutora siguió con su discurso.

-El baile no será en parejas, sino que cada uno llevará su disfraz y una máscara para ocultar su rostro y hacerlo más interesante. Necesito un grupo de gente que ayude con la organización y la decoración. Si no salen voluntarios me veré obligada a elegir personas al azar, decídanse.

Un grupo de chicas del fondo de la clase alzaron la mano con una sonrisa, intentando así aplacar el carácter de la profesora, quien anotaba sus nombres en una lista.

-Bien, al final de la hora quédense para poder discutir el tema. Ahora comencemos la clase.

* * *

-No entiendo porque no sirven helado en la cafetería -refunfuñó el muchacho tumbado frente a mí, mientras yo dejaba sostener mi espalda contra el árbol y me cruzaba de brazos-.

-¿Quizás porque estamos en invierno? -pregunté con la ironía resaltando en mi tono-.

-Eso no es motivo para que lo quiten, yo como helado durante todo el año -aseguró cerrando los ojos, dejando que la ligera brisa azotara su cabello azul eléctrico-.

-Tu tienes una obsesión con los helados -imité su acción, acomodando mejor mis piernas sobre la fresca hierba del césped que decoraba los jardines del instituto-.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar, ya que tu obsesión son los plátanos -contraatacó Kaito sin permitir que sus ojos se abrieran-.

-Bueno a Rin con las naranjas le pasa lo mismo.

-Y a Miku con los puerros.

-¿Me lo parece a mí o todos tenemos una obsesión por algo? -pregunté dándome cuenta de la situación-.

-Ni idea, eso sería extraño...

-Ya... -giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y abrí los ojos-.

Me encontré observando a dos chicas sentadas en un banco a unos metros de distancia de nosotros. Miku hablaba animadamente con Rin, quien no paraba de sonreír a su compañera. Las dos llevaban sus _bentos_, de los cuales comían al intercalar pausas en su conversa. Rin se veía radiante, con su deslumbrante sonrisa y su dorado cabello ondeando suavemente por el ligero viento. No pude evitar sonreír para mi mismo.

-¿Qué miras tanto?

-¿Eh? -giré rápidamente hacia Kaito, quien me dirigía una mirada acusadora desde su posición en el suelo- Nada en especial.

El chico peliazul observó el punto en el que habían caído mis ojos antes y luego volvió a clavarme la mirada.

-¿Estabas mirando a Miku? -acusó con sus ojos llameando ira-.

-¿Qué?

-Más te vale no volver a mirarla, ella es mía.

-¡C-claro que no! Yo solo... espera -lo miré algo sorprendido haciendo que Kaito se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho y un sonrojo apareciera adornando sus mejillas- ¿estás enamorado de Miku?

-_¡Urusai!_

No pude evitar sonreír ante su repentina actitud infantil.

-Así que sí lo estas, ¿eh? -dije con una mirada burlona-.

-¿Y que si lo estoy? -protestó haciendo un puchero- todo el mundo se enamora. Aunque claro, tú que vas a saber de eso, nunca te has enamorado...

-Siento mucho no haber encontrado a la chica ideal.

-O quizás sí la encontraste y no te das cuenta... -esta vez fue Kaito quién me miro con una sonrisa burlona-.

-No creo ser tan idiota -reproché desviando mis celestes ojos al suelo-.

-Te sorprenderías de lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser.

Golpeé amistosamente su hombro con mi puño y el sonrió ante esa acción. Definitivamente no podía encontrar amigos mejores que Kaito.

-¡_Ohayo _chicos!

Nos giramos a la vez para encontrarnos a Miku ligeramente inclinada con sus manos en la espalda y una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Venía seguida por Rin, quién se mantenía a su lado y miraba hacia el suelo.

-_Ohayo _Miku_-chan_, Rin-_chan_ -contestó Kaito copiando la expresión de la peliaqua-.

-Venía a invitarlos este sábado a una fiesta de pijamas -dijo la de largas coletas y amante de los puerros-.

-¿Fiesta de pijamas? -pregunté alzando una ceja-.

-Si bueno, mis padres se van a ir todo el fin de semana y no quiero estar sola con mi hermano Mikuo.

-¿Tan malo es él?

-Tienes suerte de no conocerlo, es muy sobreprotector e infantil -se quejó Miku con una mueca desdibujando su sonrisa-.

-¿Tu irás Rin? -le pregunté a mi hermana, quién se atrevió a mirarme-.

-No me queda de otra -suspiró, para luego señalar a su amiga-, me amenazó con quitarme las llaves de la aplanadora.

-Si no lo hacía te ibas a negar -aseguró ella mirándola- y no pienso dejar que mi mejor amiga se pase el fin de semana muerta de aburrimiento en su casa.

-Bueno yo iré -dijo Kaito, a lo que Miku respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa-. ¿Tú que dices, Len?

-Por mí esta bien.

-Perfecto -la peliaqua volvió a sonreír una vez más-, entonces el sábado a las 20:00 aseguraros de estar en mi casa -Miku cogió el brazo de Rin, haciendo que esta soltara una exclamación por la sorpresa, y se la llevó hacia el banco en el que habían estado sentadas, no sin antes despedirse- ¡_Mata ne_!

* * *

Por fin la campana que marcaba el final del horario escolar había sonado, conllevando con eso que todos los alumnos empezaran a guardar sus libros y cuadernos ignorando la última frase de los apuntes que su profesor les dictaba. Recogí mis lápices y la libreta en la que estaba anotando lo que el tutor decía, aunque siempre terminaba distraído y mi atención se centraba en dibujar un pentagrama, colocando sobre él las notas de la melodía que resonaba en mi cabeza. Cuando quise darme cuenta Rin ya había salido del salón, seguramente acompañada de Miku ya que ella tampoco se encontraba allí. Decidí ir caminando solo hasta la salida del edificio, igualmente mi idéntica hermana debía esperarme para ir juntos a casa. Lo que no me esperé fue que, al salir del instituto, me encontrara a mi hermana en el patio hablando animadamente con otro chico. Tenía el cabello rubio, un tono más oscuro que el de Rin, de ojos dorados y ligeramente más alto que ella. Vi como mi gemela se reía con ganas ante uno de los comentarios que el chico le había hecho. Algo en mi floreció justo en ese momento. Yo era el único que hacía reír así a Rin, y debía seguir siéndolo. Un sentimiento que apuñalaba mi pecho y me incitaba a ir hasta donde ellos y llevarme a mi hermana lejos de ese tipo se adueñó de mi corazón. Mis piernas actuaron por si solas, moviendo mi cuerpo para que se aproximara a aquella indeseada pareja.

-¡Ah Len! -Rin me saludó con la mano al verme aproximarme a ellos-, mira, te presento a...

-Rin vamos ya -la corté antes de que pudiera seguir hablando-.

-¿_Are_? _¡Chotto Matte!_ -protestó intentando zafarse de mi mano, que agarraba su brazo y la arrastraba lejos de aquel chico, quien miraba la escena con confusión-.

Le eché una última mirada cargada de odio al rubio que acompañaba a mi hermana. Pero él, en lugar de intimidarse lo único que hizo fue esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa con los ojos entrecerrados. No pude evitar que una ira incontrolable se desencadenase en mi interior y, antes de cometer una estupidez, me largué de allí con Rin atada en la cárcel de mi desesperación.

* * *

**¡Ohayo!**

**Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Ya empiezan a aparecer los demás personajes como Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito o Megurine Luka. Supongo que no hace falta aclarar que habrá MikuXKaito, con leer el cap ya quedó claro. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**  
**·Onee-chan/nee-chan: hermana**  
**·¡Nee!: ¡oye!**  
**·Gomen ne/Gomen nasai: perdona/perdone **  
**·-Chan: para las personas que les tienes cariño**  
**·-Sensei: para maestros**  
**·-Kun: para dirigirse a un chico menor que tú **  
**·Minna-san: todos**  
**·Bento: cajita para llevar el almuerzo o comida en general**  
**·Oniguiris: bolas de arroz**  
**·Ohayo: buenos días**  
**·¡Mata ne!: ¡nos vemos!**  
**·¿Are?: ¿Eh?**  
**·¡Chotto Matte!: ¡espera un poco!**

**¡Sayonara minna!**


	3. Todo por un te quiero

**·LEN·**

Seguí caminando, esta vez con Rin mirándome enfurecida desde atrás mientras sujetaba su dolorido brazo.

-¿A que ha venido todo eso? -preguntó con un ligero tono enfadado, yo no me giré para encararla-.

-No sé a que te refieres -me hice el desentendido-.

-Sí, sí lo sabes -ella correteó hasta caminar de forma paralela a mis pasos y seguir reprochándome con los ojos-. ¿Porque has montado ese numerito en la salida?

-Te dije que tenía prisa -solté, para luego buscar en el bolsillo de mi pantalones unos auriculares y sacar mi Ipod de la bolsa que llevaba los libros-.

-¿Prisa para que? Si hoy no te toca ensayar con el club.

-Cosas mías Rin, nunca entenderías -me puse los cascos y le dí Play a la primera canción que vi, obviamente una de las que yo compuse, canté y grabé-.

-Tienes razón, nunca entiendo... -murmuró cabizbaja, aunque yo no había podido escucharla-.

Permanecimos en silencio el resto del camino. Rin intentaba seguir mis pasos mirando hacia el suelo y yo me dejaba llevar por la música, distrayéndome de la imagen de ese chico con Rin hablando como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Al llegar a nuestro hogar la cosa no fue a mejor. Mientras dejaba mi chaqueta en el recibidor mi gemela me dirigió una última mirada llena de odio antes de correr hasta las escaleras para dejarme ver su figura perdiéndose en el piso de arriba. Un gran golpe provocado por una puerta al cerrarse bruscamente hizo que pegara un bote y miré la dirección en la que mi gemela había desaparecido. Suspiré, "bien hecho Len..."

* * *

Un largo bostezo salió entre mis labios en el momento en que terminé mis deberes. Dejé caer el lápiz sobre la mesa en un sonoro repiqueteo y guardé la libreta con los ejercicios en la bolsa. Miré la hora en el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche de mi cama, las 8:34PM. Me puse en pie, dispuesto a abandonar mi habitación y encaminarme hasta la cocina para cenar algo rápido. Salí del cuarto y me arrastré hacia las escaleras, más un ruido difícil de ignorar me obligó a permanecer quieto y en silencio.

Una voz, una dulce, suave y aterciopelada voz acompañada por las notas que liberaba un piano interpretando una triste melodía, que yo podía escuchar perfectamente a través de las paredes que separaban el dormitorio de Rin del pasadizo. Fui acercándome a la puerta que llevaba al origen de ese angelical canto y, al ver que lograba así captar mejor la deliciosa canción, me apoyé en ella para poder escuchar y sentir lo que esta transmitía. La acaramelada voz de mi gemela combinaba a la perfección con la composición del instrumento que estaba tocando, creando así una armonía propia de una joven muy virtuosa. ¿Desde cuando Rin tocaba el piano así de perfecto? Por no hablar de su voz. No sabía bien como describirla, ya que diciendo que sonaba como un coro de ángeles era quedarme demasiado corto. Anteriormente había descubierto algunas de sus canciones, por un despiste suyo al dejar las partituras sobre su escritorio y a la vista de cualquiera, pero nunca había logrado escuchar a mi hermana cantando ni interpretando alguna de ellas, ya que no quería darlas a conocer a nadie. Era una lástima que tuviese tanto talento y no demostrase las habilidades que poseía. Me imaginé por un momento como sonarían nuestras voces unidas, como una sola y única. Pero ella nunca aceptaría, siempre que le decía de formar un dueto se negaba antes de dejarme completar la proposición.

Algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, la ausencia de sonido en el pasillo. Rin había dejado de tocar su canción, terminando así con su melódica voz. Capté los pasos de la chica dirigirse hacia la puerta, justo donde yo me estaba apoyando. Al abrirla mi cuerpo se abalanzó directo al suelo y me giré de tal modo que mi hombro fue el que recibió el mayor daño al golpearse contra el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? -dijo Rin con voz molesta, totalmente diferente a la que me había embelesado segundos antes-.

Alcé la vista desde mi posición en el suelo para verla al lado de la puerta de brazos cruzados y con sus orbes celestes escrutando los míos.

-¿Estabas escuchando, no? -intentó afirmar a la vez que yo me ponía en pie, aun con el hombro dolorido por el impacto-.

-F-fue sin querer. _Gomen ne_... -dije con la vista desviada en algún otro punto, el suelo se había convertido en algo totalmente fascinante-.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

Fijé mis ojos en los de Rin llevándome una ligera sorpresa. El odio que transmitían se había aplacado y ahora solo estaba con una expresión confundida y seria.

-No fue mi intención... -intenté excusarme mas mi gemela me cortó alzando su mano a la altura de mi cara, en señal de que callara-.

-No importa.

Dicho esto volvió a su sitio en la silla frente al teclado que reposaba aun encendido. Yo la seguí hasta situarme a su lado mientras ella posaba sus dedos en unas teclas específicas para que sonara la melodía que anteriormente había estado tocando. La sensación de estar flotando sobre las notas volvió a mí.

-¿No ibas a salir del cuarto? -pregunté maravillándome con la velocidad en que las yemas de los dedos de Rin se movían por el piano-.

-En realidad sabía que estabas escuchando tras la puerta -reveló sin mirarme -por eso abrí, para hacerte caer.

-Me lo merecía -confesé aun que no sé porque no me sorprendió que Rin abriera la puerta sabiendo que yo estaba apoyado en ella-. Por haberte interrumpido con ese chico...

-Ya, bueno...

-¿No estás molesta por eso? -ella siguió con su melodía, meditando un tanto la respuesta-.

-No -contestó secamente, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que mentía-.

-Rin, perdóname, fui un estúpido. No sé que me pasó, solo te ví con ese tipo y quise alejarte de él. No volveré a hacerlo si eso quieres pero al menos perdona mi idiotez.

Ella se quedó en silencio, solo con sus dedos tocando el teclado al son de la música. Yo también callé, esperando una respuesta, una queja, una burla, lo que fuera. Pero nada salió de los labios de Rin, dejándonos así durante largos minutos que para mí fueron eternos. Aceptando que no obtendría más charla por su parte solté un suspiro decepcionado y me acerqué a la puerta, con la intención de salir de allí.

-Terminé esta canción...

Mi cuerpo se detuvo, con la mano en el pomo de madera.

-... y quería practicarla con algo nuevo.

Miré a Rin, para encontrármela volteada hacia mí, y desviando su mirada al suelo mientras hablaba.

-Me gusta como queda en piano, pero prefiero probar con la guitarra, y a ti se te da muy bien...

Había un deje de vergüenza en su tono de voz, como si estuviera tragándose su propio orgullo para pedirme ayuda. Sonreí de medio lado, acomodando las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, a la vez que dejaba apoyar mi espalda en la pared junto a la puerta.

-La canción es muy buena, te felicito por ello -ella alzó la cabeza para mirarme atentamente-. Pero si quieres que te dé clases de guitarra solo pídemelo -sus ojos se iluminaron y su boca esbozó una media sonrisa, al ver que yo había entendido el mensaje-.

* * *

-Esto no es lo mío...

Era la quinta vez que Rin intentaba hacer sonar las cuerdas de la guitarra al colocar un fa mayor en sus trastes correspondientes.

-No te des por vencida tan rápido -reproché aguantándome la risa por dentro, ella se veía muy tierna con su cara frustrada-.

-¿Por qué no suena bien? -preguntó con un involuntario puchero sobresaltando en su rostro-.

-No estás aplicando la suficiente fuerza. Mira, así.

Tomé una guitarra clásica que descansaba al lado del espejo de mi cuarto y me senté en la cama al lado de Rin, procurando que el mástil de la suya no chocara con la mía. Puse mis dedos en los lugares de los trastes correspondientes, dibujando la forma del Fa Mayor. Con la otra mano rasgué suavemente las cuerdas dejando fluir la nota en el aire, luego le sonreí orgulloso a Rin, quien me miro incrementando su puchero.

-Dame una buena razón para que no te estampe la guitarra en la cabeza con tal de quitarte esa sonrisa perturbadora -bufó con un tono amenazante, cosa que me hizo sonreír más. "Esa es mi Rin"-.

-Si hicieras eso te quedarías sin un apuesto _sensei_ que te enseñe a tocar. Y tendrías que pagar la guitarra por romperla.

-Siempre puedo aprender online -comentó alzando su mentón con superioridad-.

-Venga, prueba sujetando las cuerdas con más fuerza -dije con aires de maestro-.

Ella hizo lo que le ordené. La nota salió al fin, junto con una exclamación victoriosa.

-¡Ya lo tengo! -grito eufórica pegando un bote en la cama-.

-Muy bien -la elogié con una gran sonrisa-.

-Vale ahora ya puedo tocar la canción -comentó concentrada en colocar bien los dedos en los trastes-.

Empezó a repetir los acordes que le había mostrado a la velocidad adecuada. Me quedé muy impresionado, pues solo llevábamos una hora de clases y ya sabía tocar una canción bastante complicada. A medida que avanzaba la canción yo le hice los acompañamientos con mi guitarra. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió sin dejar desatendida su instrumento. Una mueca de pura felicidad que hizo que mi sangre corriera más veloz y mi pulso se disparara. Noté un ligero calor sobre la piel de mis mejillas al ver tal brillante y perfecta sonrisa. Correspondí su felicidad con mis ojos irradiando confianza en ella, alentándola a que continuase. Como captando mi mensaje Rin cerró los ojos y continuó tocando sin mirar sus dedos a la vez que incorporaba su hermosa voz en la melodía. Me la quedé mirando mientras no dejaba de acompañarla. Rin era hermosa, más cuando disfrutaba con la música. Nunca me había permitido a mi mismo verla de esa manera pero en esos momentos me era inevitable. Sus parpados cerrados y su sonrisa mientras dejaba fluir su voz entre los acordes de la guitarra me transmitían unas sensaciones únicas que nunca antes había experimentado. Pero no me importaría volver a experimentarlas...

* * *

-¿No crees que eso es demasiada comida? -dije terminando de comer mis fideos, mirando a Rin, quien ya iba por su segunda ración-.

-Nunca es demasiada -aseguró al acabarse la cena-, además yo nunca engordo, puedo comer lo que quiera.

-Si tu lo dices... -me levanté para dejar su plato y el mío en el fregadero, luego me giré hacia ella-, ¿a quién le toca hoy?

-No lo sé -respondió levantándose de la silla-, en todo caso te tocaría a ti.

-Pero ayer yo ya limpié.

-Pero fue porque quisiste -contraatacó ella-, en teoría ayer me tocaba a mí y no te pedí que me ayudaras.

-¿Y si hoy nos tomamos un descanso y miramos una peli? -propuse sabiendo que Rin no se podría negar-.

-¡Vale! ¿Pero sabes que mañana tendremos el mismo dilema, no?

-Entonces ya decidiremos mañana.

-Bien... ¡YO ELIJO LA PELI! -gritó entusiasmada, antes de echar a correr hacia las escaleras-.

-_¡Chotto Matte!_ -exigí imitándola, aunque mi comentario no cuadraba con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que deslumbraba en mi rostro-.

**·RIN·**

Entré en mi habitación veloz como un rayo. La noche ya había caído, extendiendo su manto nocturno sembrado de estrellas por todo el firmamento, así que cerré las cortinas y encendí el portátil.

-¿Qué peli miraremos? -preguntó Len entrando en la habitación-.

Dejé escapar una sonrisa maliciosa entre mis labios a la vez que me acercaba a el para apagar las luces, dejando solamente la pantalla del ordenador alumbrando la oscuridad.

-Una de terror~ -susurré dándole mayor énfasis a la palabra "terror" intentando que sonase perturbadora, Len solo rodó los ojos ante mi teatral comentario-.

-¿Sabes que luego tendrás pesadillas, no?

Recogí el portátil del escritorio y me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-Yo no tendré pesadillas -mentí- ¿que tonterías son esas?

-Una tonterías muy realistas -respondió Len sentándose a mi lado-.

-Ya bueno, pues te voy a demostrar que no me afectan en absoluto las películas de miedo -sonreí orgullosa de mi misma, aunque sabía que la realidad era muy diferente-.

Le dí al botón de Play y el filme empezó. Típica historia de la niña muerta en una casa abandonada y su fantasma merodea por sus alrededores en busca de víctimas para llevarse sus vidas. A medida que avanzaba la trama más imágenes aterradoras se liberaban en la pantalla. Yo echaba miradas de reojo a Len, quien se mantenía imperturbable a mi lado, mirando el ordenador con una expresión aburrida. Abracé mis rodillas y oculté un poco mi rostro. Quería mantenerme firme, no podía mostrar ni la más leve mueca. Pero eso se me hizo imposible al aparecer precipitadamente la cara de la niña fantasma muy cerca de la pantalla. De seguro habría gritado si no fuera porque agarré rápidamente una almohada y la mordí, impidiendo así que brotara cualquier sonido de mi boca. Por suerte Len estaba medio dormido y no me vio hacer tales acciones. Una vez más calmada rodeé con mis brazos el mullido cojín, estrechándolo contra mi pecho. Durante el resto de la peli me mantuve concentrada en controlar mis grititos provocados por las innumerables escenas aterradoras. Estuve tan metida en la trama que mi corazón se paró cuando unas manos tocaron bruscamente mis hombros.

-¡KYAA! -grité en un alarido increíblemente agudo a la vez que me tiraba hasta la otra punta de la cama, estampándome contra el cabezal de esta-.

Lo siguiente que mi mente pudo procesar, aunque con dificultad ya que aun estaba aturdida por el gran susto que me habían provocado, fue la imagen de Len inclinado hacia delante con una mano sobre su boca y la otra posada sobre el estómago. Lo que realmente me despertó de ese estado de shock fue la refrescante y burlona voz de mi queridísimo hermano riendo sin parar.

-¡KAGAMINE LEN! -grité logrando poner en mi voz un tono aterradoramente amenazante-.

-¡Deberías haberte visto la cara! -comentó sin dejar de reír-.

-¡Pues haber si reconoces la tuya después de que haya terminado contigo!

Dicho esto me abalancé sobre él, arrancándole una exclamación ahogada por la sorpresa. Lo dejé completamente tumbado mientras cerraba mi mano en un puño y lo dejaba caer en dirección a su cara. Claramente él consiguió detener el golpe agarrándome el brazo, aunque al tener el otro disponible también lo bloqueó. En un segundo intercambiamos posiciones, quedando yo debajo de Len en el otro lado de la cama. El chico me sugetó por las muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza mientras me miraba con una sonrisa triumfante.

-Debes ser más rápida _nee-chan_ -dijo con una voz rebosando superioridad-.

-Y tu menos previsible -sonreí a su vez, confundiendo su orgullosa mente, justo lo que pretendía-.

Entrelacé mis piernas con las de él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y volviendo a acatar la posición inicial. Esta vez me encargué de sujetar sus brazos del mismo modo que él lo había hecho conmigo. Len me miró desde debajo de mi cuerpo con un destello de admiración, que cambió rápidamente al ver mis piernas montando sus caderas por una chispa de diversión.

-¿Sabes que la situación en la que estamos, desde otro punto de vista, es muy malinterpretable, no? -preguntó con una mueca burlona en cuanto yo me dí cuenta de ello-.

Noté un intenso sonrojo florecer en mis mejillas, aunque agradecí a la oscuridad y la escasa iluminación del cuarto por ocultarlo a los ojos de mi hermano. Me bajé de sus caderas y liberé sus brazos tragándome por segunda vez en el día todo el orgullo que me quedaba.

-Te la perdono por hoy -dije aun conservando mi tono amenazante-, pero vuelves ha hacer una de tus bromitas y juro que no podrás tener hijos en tu vida.

-_Nee.._. relájate. Aun quiero conservar mi masculinidad.

-O la poca que te queda, pedazo de _shota_... -murmuré para mi misma-.

-¿Qué has dicho Rin? -preguntó Len alzando una ceja, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que él me había entendido-.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nada... -mentí poniendo una falsa y sarcástica sonrisa-.

-Bueno basta ya de bromas -Len bajó la tapa del ordenador mientras se inclinaba sobre mi regazo para poder encender la lampara de la mesita de noche-, es hora de dormir.

A esa corta distancia pude percibir el ligero aroma a jabón dulce que desprendía los mechones del suave cabello del rubio. Me quedé un poco embelesada ante esa adictiva fragancia, tan familiar y nostálgica. Seguidamente se separó un poco de mí, para luego estampar un suave beso en mi frente, como cuando eramos solo unos ingenuos niños. Aunque todo eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

-_Oyasumi nasai _Rin_-nee _-dijo con una sonrisa-.

-_Oyasumi nasai_ Len-_nii -_respondí copiando su expresión-.

Él se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación para desaparecer por ella. Dejé caer mi espalda contra el colchón y cerré los ojos junto con la luz de la lámpara.

* * *

Desperté de golpe con la respiración muy agitada y el corazón golpeando mi pecho desmesuradamente. Miré la hora otra vez, las 3:52 AM. "Otra pesadilla en menos de media hora, nuevo récord" pensé mientras dejaba escapar el aire de mis pulmones en un intento desesperado de tranquilizarme. Len tenía razón, como siempre... No debí ver esa película. Desde pequeña que ya me daban miedo y era algo que quería superar, pero nunca lograba avances, sino al contrario, cada vez iba a peor. Replanteé la posibilidad de volver a dormirme pero no quería tener de nuevo esas aterradoras pesadillas. Tampoco me iba a quedar en vela toda la noche, el día siguiente era martes y debía ir al instituto. Miré de reojo hacia la puerta mientras en mi mente aparecía otra idea. "No pierdo nada por intentarlo".

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Len sigilosamente, intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido al entrar en la habitación. Me acerqué a la cama donde un Len dormido descansaba entre sábanas y mantas. Sonreí para mi misma, él realmente se veía adorable.

-Len... -susurré en un intento de hacerlo despertar-.

No observé ni una reacción por lo que me senté en la cama y zarandeé suavemente su hombro.

-Len... -volví a intentar, esta vez logrando resultado al ver los azulados ojos del rubio entreabiertos-.

-¿Rin? -preguntó con voz adormilada incorporándose lentamente sobre sus codos para mirarme- ¿Ocurre algo?

-_Etto_... -susurré algo nerviosa- quería preguntarte si... podía dormir hoy contigo...

-¿Dormir conmigo?

Asentí con la cabeza, desviando mi avergonzada mirada al suelo.

-¿Pesadillas?

Volví a asentir del mismo modo, incrementando mi vergüenza.

-Ven -dijo destapando las sábanas de la cama a un lado de él-.

Yo obedecí y me escabullí entre las mantas, envolviéndome en su calidez y en el familiar y dulce aroma de Len. Me tumbé de lado de forma paralela al cuerpo de él, quedándonos mirando el uno al otro. Él cerró los ojos y formó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo inseparables que eramos de niños? -preguntó con voz nostálgica-.

-Como olvidarlo, siempre que yo rompía un jarrón o algo te cargaba las culpas a ti -solté una breve carcajada al recordar aquellos tiempos-.

-Bueno aparte de eso también me acuerdo que dormíamos siempre juntos, incluso cuando decidieron ponernos habitaciones por separado tu siempre venías a mi cuarto con la excusa de que te daban miedo los monstruos.

-Creo que aun me siguen dando miedo -confesé en voz baja-.

Una mano recogió la mía y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Miré a Len, quien a su vez me devolvía la mirada llena de ternura y nostalgia, mirándome con seriedad, como si fuera a declarar una promesa inquebrantable. No pude evitar sentir un ligero rubor recorriendo mis mejillas, agradecí las oscuridad de la habitación que permitió ocultarlo a la vista de mi gemelo.

-Sabes que siempre te protegeré, Rin. No importa si es de los monstruos o de las películas de miedo, o de los chicos con malas intenciones o de mis idioteces. Siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase.

Mis grandes orbes azules se cristalizaron ligeramente y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Te perdono.

Len me miró algo confundido, no se esperaba esas palabras.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todas las estupideces que has hecho hasta ahora y por todas las que seguirás haciendo -expliqué recostándome mejor en la cama, haciendo en consecuencia que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos fuera casi nula-.

Cerré los ojos dejando aquel comentario flotando entre nosotros. Pasaron dos segundos de silencio antes de que Len lo rompiera.

-Rin...

-¿Mm?

-Te quiero.

Mis párpados se abrieron de golpe y mis pupilas miraron a Len a través de la luz que la Luna proyectaba por la ventana. Él estaba medio dormido, con los ojos cerrados y una respiración regular que acariciaba suavemente mis mejillas a causa de la cercanía entre nuestros rostros. Mi pulso se incrementó el triple repentinamente y mi corazón se enterneció por completo. Sonreí de medio lado admirando la inocente belleza del chico que tenía delante. Estampé un dulce beso sobre su frente y, antes de dormirme con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas, susurré unas palabras que él nunca llegó a escuchar.

-Yo también te quiero...

* * *

**¡O****hayo!**

**Espero que les guste este tercer capítulo :D A partir de aquí la historia se irá poniendo más interesante, jejeje. ¡Gracias a Vocal02Elen por su review! Prometo desvelar el nombre del chico misterioso en el próximo capítulo :3 ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**·Oyasumi nasai: buenas noches**

**·-nee/-nii: hermana/o**

**¡Sayonara minna!**


	4. Ojos color ámbar y una nueva melodía

**·RIN·**

La clase aún no había dado su inicio. Todos los alumnos estaban distribuidos por todo el salón, a la espera de que nuestra querida tutora de larga cabellera rosada apareciera amenazando sus estudiantes como cada día. La escasa claridad del nublado cielo se proyectaba en la sala a través de las ventanas, quizás más tarde llovería. Una voz procedente de mi compañera de al lado resonaba en mi cabeza en un interminable eco, en parte producto de mi exhausta mente. Miku se encontraba sentada en mi mesa, aparentemente teniendo una larga conversación conmigo, mientras yo intentaba escuchar sus palabras por muy difícil que se me hiciera mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Rin?

No contesté a su llamada, me encontraba demasiado sumida en un estado entre la realidad y mi pesado subconsciente.

-Rin.

La materialidad cada vez me parecía más ajena. No fue hasta el tercer llamado cuando reaccioné.

-¡RIN!

-¿_N-nani_?

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó mi amiga de coletas turquesas con la preocupación escrita por todo su rostro-.

-Nada... solo estoy cansada -respondí incorporándome en mi silla y frotando uno de mis ojos con mi puño-.

-¿No dormiste bien?

"En verdad, sí dormí bien, demasiado bien...". Aunque mis sueños duraron pocas horas, pues me había pasado la mayor parte de la noche envuelta en interminables pesadillas. Y luego, tras caer en brazos de Morfeo abrazada a Len, sí llegué a permanecer completamente serena y a salvo.

-Tuve pesadillas -me sinceré, pues quería concluir ya la conversación al darme cuenta que Luka-sensei ya había puesto un pie en la clase y todos habían tomado asiento, incluido Len, quien me dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante que yo respondí de la misma forma-.

-Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno -anunció la maestra de ojos azulados, haciéndole indicaciones a una persona oculta tras la puerta abierta-. Pasa y preséntate ante tu clase-.

Un muchacho con aires de despreocupación caminó hasta situarse al lado de la profesora, para luego dirigir sus ojos ámbares a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Mi nombre es Akita Nero, espero llevarme bien con todos.

El rubio oscuro dejó descansar su mirada en mí, sonriendo. Le devolví el cálido gesto y con una mano le saludé discretamente. Sabía que acababa de ingresar en la escuela pero no que salón le asignarían. Instintivamente giré un poco mi cabeza para mirar de reojo a Len. Él no se encontraba para nada encantado con la presencia del nuevo alumno.

-Bien, Akita_-kun_ siéntese junto Megpoid Gumi -ordenó nuestra tutora Megurine Luka para luego indicarle a la chica peliverde, situada unas mesas detrás de mi asiento, que alzara la mano-.

Gumi-_san_ hizo lo que le pedían y Nero rápidamente fue a sentarse en su puesto. Al pasar por mi lado intercambiamos un par de miradas cómplices, que no pasaron por alto para los orbes zafiro de Len, quienes se clavaban en cada movimiento del de ojos color ámbar. Volví a mirar al frente para luego desviar mi vista hacia la ventana en el momento de soltar un disimulado suspiro, "va a ser un día largo...".

* * *

-_Ohayo _Rin_-chan_ -dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas mientras recogía mi material escolar y los alumnos empezaban a desaparecer por la puerta-.

-_Ohayo _Nero-_kun_ -sonreí al chico después de girarme para mirarle de una forma divertida-, ¿que te pareció la clase por el momento?

-Intimidante -respondió sonriendo, algo que no combinaba con sus palabras-, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ser el nuevo.

-Nunca es fácil al principio.

-Lo sé, pero sería mas fácil si alguien no me fulminara con los ojos cada vez que intento hablar contigo -al cabo de la frase su mirada se situó en la nuca de Len, quien estaba caminando hasta la puerta del aula a paso decidido-.

Me quedé mirando su espalda, algo apenada.

-Perdona a Len, él tiene el coeficiente intelectual de una piña -respondí mirando de nuevo a Nero, quien me sorprendió al ver que intentaba ocultar su risa provocada por mi comentario-.

-¿Y cual es tu relación con él? -preguntó una vez más calmado-.

Definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba. Me quedé inmóvil mirando al chico que tenía delante durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué de golpe me ponía nerviosa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por la apariencia juraría que sois gemelos -explicó Nero-, además de que ayer os fuisteis juntos a casa, pero me extraña que se pusiera celoso cuando hablaba contigo.

-¿C-Celoso? -pregunté muy extrañada-.

La verdad nunca me había planteado esa posibilidad. Quizás Nero tenía razón y Len estaba celoso, pero igual no tendría sentido. "Celos de hermano... supongo será eso...", aunque al pensar eso me sentí algo... ¿decepcionada?

-Somo hermanos -aclaré mientras las ideas se barajaban en mi mente-. Pero él es muy sobreprotector conmigo.

-Ya veo...

-¡Rinny! -un delgado brazo paso por mi cuello y me impulsó hacia el cuerpo de la dulce Hatsune en un seco golpe contra su poco pecho- ¿No me presentarás a tu amigo?

-Mi amigo ya se presentó delante de la clase -protesté ahogándome en ese exagerado abrazo-.

-Pues entonces me presentaré yo -la chica me soltó, cosa que agradecí, y le tendió una mano a Nero-, Hatsune Miku, la mejor amiga de Rin y amante de los puerros.

-¿Amante de los puerros? -pregunté a sus espaldas tomando largas y profundas bocanadas de aire, la peliazul tenía una fuerza sobrenatural cuando se lo proponía.- ¿Desde cuando te pusiste ese título?

-¿Acaso importa? -respondió ella después de estrechar la mano del rubio contra la suya-. Por cierto Rinny, tengo algo que enseñarte -dijo girándose hacia mí con una sonrisa malévola para luego agarrar mi muñeca y tirar de mi persona hacia la salida del aula, ahora vacía-. ¡_Mata ne_ Nero_-kun_!

El nombrado solo se quedó allí pasmado viendo como las dos chicas salían precipitadamente de la sala.

* * *

-Aquí es -proclamó Miku con una sonrisa victoriosa-.

-¿Me llevaste hasta la tercera planta para admirar una puerta? -pregunté confundida observando la clara madera de esta con el número 2612 lacado en azabache-.

-No cualquier puerta -dijo la sonriente joven sacando una llave plateada de su bolsillo con el mismo numero marcado-.

Introdujo el pequeño metal en el cierre de la puerta. Esta cedió con un simple_ Click_ y nos adentramos en su interior. Una amplia y poco iluminada sala se abrió paso ante nosotras. La escasez de iluminación impedía apreciar sus detalles y pronto decidimos ponerle solución. Destapamos las opacas cortinas dispuestas sobre las ventanas, dejando así pasar los pocos rayos que el Sol reflejaba a través del completamente nublado cielo. Pude distinguir, ahora con esa iluminación, las paredes de un tono amarillo pálido, el suelo de madera oscura, una pizarra colgada con unos pentagramas dibujados en ella, una gran mesa de profesor, varias sillas, unas cuantas cajas marrones amontonadas en una esquina de la habitación, y la figura de un piano de cola tapado con una sábana blanca. Eso último fué lo que atrajo toda mi atención y sin dudarlo me precipité hacia él y me desprendí de la tela que lo cubría. Era de un color negro luminoso, en muy buen estado sin nada de polvo, parecía recién comprado. Tan elegante y delicado, no pude evitar pasar mis dedos por encima de las blancas teclas. Mis yemas entraron en contacto con las notas, dejando fluir unos cuantos acordes en el aire. El sonido producido por el exquisito piano era delicioso. Sonreí inconscientemente.

-Sabía que te encantaría -dijo una voz que se acercaba gradualmente a mí-.

-¿Desde cuando Vocaloid dispone de una sala de música? -pregunté mirando a la chica que me miraba sonriendo amistosamente-.

-Desde siempre, pero nunca nos contaron sobre ella. Encontré la llave el otro día limpiando el almacén del tercer piso.

-Así que en teoría no deberíamos estar aquí, ¿no? -pregunté alzando una ceja. Miku asintió con la cabeza-.

-No sé el motivo de porque ocultar esta sala pero sí me di cuenta que las paredes están insonorizadas, así que si tenemos cuidado podemos usarla.

Me quedé mirando de nuevo el piano. No me gustaba saltarme las normas, tampoco hacer nada contra mi impecable expediente escolar, pero la idea de poder utilizar aquel instrumento que me había cautivado era muy tentadora.

-¡Ah! También tengo algo ara ti -exclamó Miku sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta dos hojas dobladas en un perfecto cuadrado-.

Me las tendió y yo las acepté. Al devolverlas a su forma original pude visualizar que era unas partituras. Negras, blancas, corcheras y otros símbolos formaban la melodía de aquella composición única. Leí el título de la canción, situado en la parte superior de la primera hoja.

-_Magnet._..

-Me costó mucho trabajo componerla, pero creo que mereció la pena -mi amiga peliaqua me regaló una radiante sonrisa que ni los más resplandecientes rayos de Sol de un día de verano podrían eclipsar-. Quiero que la primera persona en escucharla seas tú, y sé que te mueres por probar ese piano.

Sonreí a su vez, reflejando toda la confianza que ella había puesto en mí, y me senté en la banqueta del piano. Coloqué las partituras en el negro atril y estudié cada nota en un segundo. Miré una última vez a Miku, dedicándole una mirada agradecida por su confianza y su amistad, antes de permitir que su hermosa melodía volara cual mariposa por el aire.

**•LEN•**

Vagué sin un rumbo fijo por los pasillos. No me apetecía salir afuera, ya que Kaito aquel día no había venido a clases y prefería caminar a quedarme sentado sin hacer nada. Aparte no estaba de humor, solo quería tranquilidad y soledad. Creí que ya nada podía ser peor que compartir clase con el idiota de Akita, veo que me equivoqué. No solo compartimos clase sino que ahora intenta robarme a mi hermana. Definitivamente eso es algo que tendrá que conseguir por encima de mi cadáver.  
Seguí recorriendo los pasadizos con las manos acomodadas dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones y la mirada baja. Tampoco es que fuera a amenazarle el primer día, quizás dejaría pasar un poco el tiempo y si la cosa iba a peor con esa relación, es decir, si terminaba por pedirle salir a Rin, podía darse por rubio oxigenado muerto. Una duda asaltó mi mente. ¿Me pondría así de sobreprotector cada vez que Rin quisiera tener un novio? Entiendo que sea una chica hermosa, inteligente, tierna, con un talento musical innato, divertida, alegre, entre otras infinitas cualidades, pero ella también es muy joven para tener una relación seria, ¿no? O quizás seré yo que exagero las cosas. Tampoco veo a nadie merecedor de su amor. Ningún chico estará nunca a su altura. Eso en cierto modo me alivia, ¿pero por qué?  
Llegué a las escaleras y las subí hasta llegar a la tercera planta, donde ningún estudiante paseaba a esas horas a excepción de mí. Aquí de seguro nadie me molestaría. Caminé sin prisas, dejando pasar los segundos. Visualicé a lo lejos la máquina expendedora que encerraba mis preciados paquetes de "Pockys", cuando otras voces me advirtieron su presencia. Miré por encima de mi hombro como las dos chicas salían a escondidas de una habitación al otro lado del pasillo en que me encontraba. Decidí esconderme en una esquina, aun sin dejar de observar la misteriosa escena. A esa distancia pude distinguir el inigualable color de las coletas de Miku y el lazo blanco que coronaba la melena de Rin. Las adolescentes salían de escondidas de un cuarto con los números 2612 marcados en la puerta. Miré extrañado como intentaban no levantar sospechas y se dirigían a las escaleras para salir de la planta. "¿Que estarían haciendo?"

* * *

-Y... bueno, ¿que tal el día? -pregunté de imprevisto, sacando a mi gemela de sus pensamientos y haciendo que me mirara un poco confundida-.

-Bien, supongo, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Continuamos caminando uno al lado del otro por la calle bordeada por los árboles desnudos. El frío invierno había producido sus cambios naturales en las copas de estos, haciendo caer sus hojas y proporcionándoles una fina capa de hielo blanquecino. Me abracé mis codos intentando entrar en calor, a pesar de que llevaba puesta mi sudadera de la escuela y un abrigo extra. El ligero viento que se había levantado no hacia más que helar nuestros cuerpos, formando un pequeño vaho saliendo entre nuestros labios al expirar.

-No sé -encogí mis hombros una sola vez y seguí andando junto a ella-, te vi muy despistada.

-No estaba despistada, estaba pensando en mis cosas -respondió algo fría e indiferente, abrigo sus manos bajo la tela de los bolsillos de su abrigo-.

-¿Tú? ¿pensando? -me acerqué a ella lo suficiente como para alcanzar su frente con mi mano, fingiendo que le tomaba la temperatura-, ¿tienes fiebre o algo?

Ella apartó mis extremidad de un manotazo y me clavó una mirada molesta, a la vez que yo reía con inocencia.

-Muy gracioso -el sarcasmo destacaba en su tono de voz-. Deberías apuntarte al Festival del Humor -comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa, yo ya sabía que no existía algo como eso-.

-No pienso que sería justo, teniendo en cuenta mi inalcanzable nivel -respondí ensanchando mi animado gesto en mi boca, sabía perfectamente como seguir los jueguecitos de Rin-.

-¿Tu inalcanzable nivel de idiotez? -dijo mi idéntica hermana con su dedo índice posado en sus labios, actuando como una pequeña e ingenua niña-.

-Mi inalcanzable nivel de ingenio y hermosura -contraataqué, aunque su replica me hizo reír un poco-.

-Tenemos la misma cara -reprochó ella alzando una de sus perfiladas cejas-. Somos gemelos ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces tu también eres hermosa -repliqué yo a su vez, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica que intentó, sin éxito, disimular desviando su mirada a otro punto-.

-_¡U-urusai! -_dijo aun ruborizada, yo reí con más ganas-.

* * *

Encendí el televisor y me dejé caer en el sofá, estirándome hasta que no quedara espacio para sentarse nadie más. Rin entró en el salón después de haber colgado su abrigo en el recibidor, para luego mirarme con un gracioso puchero en sus labios y sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas.

-_Onii-chan_ -me llamó con su dulce vocecita, poniendo ojos de cachorrito, mientras se acercaba a mí-, ¿podrías dejarme un poco de sitio?

Su actitud adorable no hizo más que hacer florecer un tono rojizo en mis mejillas, que logré disimular a tiempo antes de que creciera, "demonios... últimamente me sonrojo por todo".

-No -contesté secamente, aunque claramente lo hice a propósito para molestarla un rato-.

Por un momento sus ojos se encendieron, amenazando con golpearme si no la consentía, pero rápidamente volvió a su apariencia inocente, esta vez jugueteando con un corto mechón rubio pálido de su precioso cabello.

-Vamos Lenny~ -canturreó en un tono aun más aterciopelado y suave, disfrazando la ira que iba creciendo en su interior-.

Sonreí de nuevo e hice un adelanto de reincorporarme, pero en cuanto vi que una Rin satisfecha ensanchaba su boca, formando una mueca victoriosa, retomé mi posición inicial.

-_Gomen ne nee-chan_~ -ella me miró intentando ocultar su ira, mas le era casi imposible-, pero ahora mismo estoy muy cómodo.

Rin agarró mis piernas con sus brazos y me arrastró fuera del mueble, provocando que casi cayera de este, aunque me agarré rápidamente de los almohadones para evitar que ella me sacara de allí.

-¡Déjame sitio _Shota_ oxigenado! -reclamó una furiosa rubia en un intentó de tirar más de mí-.

-¡¿A quien le llamas _Shota_, pedazo de tabla?! -la chica aprovechó mi distracción por el odioso insulto y logró hacer que mi cuerpo chocara contra la suave alfombra del suelo-.

Me alcé sobre mis codos y fijé la vista en mi hermana, encontrándola tumbada en toda la extensión del sofá, dedicándome una brillante mirada orgullosa combinada con una sonrisa ganadora. Rápidamente me levanté del piso y en un ágil movimiento me subí encima de ella agarrando sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza, inmovilizando sus brazos y sus piernas, con las mías, a la vez. La miré con un gesto malicioso cortesía de mis labios al comprobar su completo estado de confusión.

-¡¿S-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES, _BAKA_?! -gritó ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza, a la vez que un muy intenso rubor se extendía por toda la piel de sus mejillas-.

-Te ves muy linda sonrojada Rin-nee -respondí, sin apartarme en lo más mínimo, por algún extraño motivo me gustaba la situación-.

Ella intentó zafarse de mí empleando todas sus fuerzas para hacerme perder el equilibrio, mas yo seguía riéndome de sus planes fallidos, observándola desde arriba. Me fijé entonces de un detalle, un detalle en el cual no me había percatado antes. ¿Desde cuando Rin tenía las caderas tan marcadas? Cierto era que a sus catorce años aun poseía un infantil cuerpo de niña, y de hecho eso la hacía más adorable aun, pero en ese momento la blusa escolar de la muchacha se había estrechado más contra su piel, provocando que, inconscientemente, mis ojos escrutaran esa angelical figura. Sus finas piernas, que ahora intentaban patalear para apartarme de ella, rozaban la tela de mi pantalón, aunque yo podía sentir cada poro de ellas a través de la tela. Rin en realidad atesoraba una hermosa complexión, no parecida a la de esas bellezas de preparatoria, pero con un atractivo muy diferente, y a la vez más radiante.

La delicada rubia dejo de moverse para escrutar mi rostro, pues lo notaba muy caliente tras analizar de ese modo a aquel pequeño ángel. "¡LEN, DESPIERTA! ¡Es tu hermana de quien estamos hablando, Y TE LA ESTAS MIRANDO COMO SI FUERA UN PLÁTANO, MALDITO _HENTAI_!" me gritó mi subconsciente, hecho que solo hizo que mi sonrojo se incrementara el triple. Rin, aún confundida, aprovechó mi avergonzada situación para asestarme un golpe en mis _zonas nobles, _haciéndome caer contra el blando tapizado del suelo de nuevo.

-¡Len, gomen ne! -se disculpó mirándome desde la comodidad del sofá y con una expresión incrédula, ¿qué no tenía que estar yo sorprendido en lugar de ella?-, no pensé que te daría tan fuerte.

-No... importa... -susurré retorciéndome de dolor, aunque por una parte me lo tenía merecido, por tener pensamientos completamente impropios de un hermano hacia su hermana-.

* * *

**¡Ohayo!**

**He aquí presente el cuarto capítulo:3 ¡Espero que les saque al menos una sonrisa! Arigato gozaimasu para Dianis Mar (prometo pasarme por tu fic "Intradimentional Love") y Shion (me alegro que te gustara el comienzo:3 sinceramente a mí no me terminaba de encajar). Les espero en mi próximo capítulo y no sean tímidos de dejarme un review, adoro conocer sus opiniones. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**·¿Nani?: ¿Qué?**

**·Magnet: canción originalmente cantada por Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka (sencillamente fantástica)**

**·Shota: depende de la frase en la que se utilice. En este caso se refiere a que Len es un chico EXTREMADAMENTE KAWAII e afeminado (jeje)**

**·Hentai: pervertido**

**¡Sayonara minna!**


	5. Unas inocentes palabras

**·LEN·**

**-**¿Eh? ¿Batalla de bandas?

-_¡Hai!_ Podríamos participar, de seguro ganamos.

Miré pensativo el chico a mi lado. Los alumnos se dispersaban rápidamente, para poder dar una bocanada de libertad después de las primeras horas de la mañana. Afuera el cielo lucía gris y esponjoso, pues las nubes que lo envolvían seguían permaneciendo en el mismo tono oscuro que el de ayer. Desvié mi vista del muchacho de corto cabello verde-turquesa y me encogí de hombros.

-No, gracias.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -preguntó con incredulidad, haciéndome pegar un bote en mi asiento- ¡¿Cómo que "no, gracias"?!

-Ya lo has oído -contesté secamente-, no pienso rebajarme a ir a esos estúpidos concursos, sabes que estoy en el grupo por mi pasión por la música, no por las competencias.

-Pero sería una gran oportunidad para demostrar nuestro talento -protestó con un puchero, eso me recordó vagamente la típica actitud de su hermana, pues ella hacía esos mismos gesto contra Rin-.

-¿Qué ocurre Mikuo?

Los dos giramos nuestras cabezas para identificar al nuevo integrante de la conversación. Los azulados ojos verde del nombrado se iluminaron antes de contestar.

-¡Yuma, Gumo! Perfecto - los atractivos jóvenes irrumpieron en la plática, el que había hablado con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón uniformado y el otro acomodando sus gafas en el puente de su perfilada nariz.-. Decidle a Len que deberíamos participar en la batalla de bandas de la semana que viene.

El de cabellos verdes se quedó detrás de su compañero pelirosado, mientras este me lanzaba una mirada perezosa. Yuma tendía a ser muy tranquilo y serio, aunque una vez te coge confianza es un gran amigo, algo extrovertido y buen músico, sobretodo hace maravillas con una guitarra eléctrica. Gumo es un chico audaz, muy sociable y amable con los demás, odia la presión aunque debe soportar los caprichos de su hermana gemela Megpoid Gumi, aveces me recuerda mucho a mí. Junto con Hatsune y conmigo los cuatro formamos hace tiempo un grupo de música, a pesar de que nunca nos hemos dado a conocer, pero quedamos algunos días en casa del gemelo de la mejor amiga de Rin para ensayar y tocar diversas canciones, ya sean escritas por nosotros o _covers_.

-Simplemente no veo la necesidad de concursar en algo como eso -me defendí yo, dando por entendido que no iba a ceder ante ese absurdo capricho-.

-Déjalo Mikuo -intervino el muchacho de ojos esmeralda ocultados por los cristales de sus lente de fina montura negra-. Sabes de sobra como puede llegar a ser Len de cabezota.

-Yo no soy cabezota -protesté con un quejido, a lo que los demás solo me clavaron una mirada indiferente-.

-Además, he visto el folleto de la competición -dijo Yuma, transportando automáticamente sus ojos de un verde amarillento hacia Mikuo-. La banda debe tener un mínimo de cinco componentes, y solo somos cuatro.

-Podemos encontrar otro miembro -contestó rápidamente el otro, negándose rotundamente a desperdiciar esa oportunidad-.

-¿Quién? -pregunté yo esta vez, cruzándome de brazos y recostándome en mi asiento-. Somos los únicos de la clase que tocan instrumentos y tienen la misma pasión, a no ser que encuentres un desconocido con las mismas aficiones no creo que tengamos otro integrante.

Mi amigo peliazul paseó su mirada por los escasos estudiantes que quedaban ya en el salón. Gumo se recostó contra la mesa de Miku, cercana a mi sitio, y Yuma simplemente se quedó de pie. Los ojos aguamarina del chico enfrente mío se iluminaron por un momento, atorados en un punto especial de la sala. Dirigí mi mirada a dicho centro de atención, encontrándome mirando un joven adolescente rubio oscuro escuchando música aún sentado en su asiento. La típica corriente eléctrica de odio, que aparecía cada vez que vislumbraba dicho muchacho, recorrió libremente mi columna vertebral, aunque eso duró poco porqué me dí cuenta de que ese era el objetivo de Mikuo.

-_Matte iru..._ -traté de decir, con mi voz algo temblorosa después de descubrir demasiado tarde lo que planeaba mi amigo-.

Él se encaminó hasta la mesa de Nero, donde este descansaba tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las canciones originadas por esos blancos auriculares. El rubio abrió sus ojos color ámbar al sentir la presencia de Mikuo, quien le sonrió amablemente. Mantuvieron una corta conversación, que los demás no pudimos escuchar por la distancia, y luego ambos chicos se acercaron a nosotros, el de ojos azules sonriendo y el otro con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando hacia un lado.

-Ya somos cinco -anunció mi amigo, ignorando todas las miradas furiosas que yo le lanzaba disimuladamente-.

-¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento, Akita? -preguntó Yuma al nuevo inquilino, quien le encaro con desgana-.

-Me defiendo bastante bien en el teclado, quizás pueda ayudarles -respondió el nombrado encogiéndose una sola vez de hombros-.

-Bueno -me levanté de mi silla, convirtiéndome instantáneamente el centro de atención de los cuatro muchachos, y clavé mis celestes ojos desafiantes en Nero-, te haremos una prueba, si la pasas estas dentro. Mañana en casa de Mikuo, él te dará la dirección.

-Traeré mi teclado -aseguró mi contrincante, con un destello de orgullo en su vista, antes de que yo desapareciera del salón dejando allí los presentes-.

* * *

-Te tardaste un poco.

-Tuve algo que discutir con los chicos del grupo -me senté en la fina hierba junto al árbol del césped de los magníficos jardines de Vocaloid, junto a aquel chico de cabello azul eléctrico despeinado por el viento mientras su azulada bufanda colgaba flácida de su cuello-.

Las frondosas copas de los árboles susurraban murmullos a las nubes que paseaban por allí. Habían pocos alumnos en el exterior, ya que el día parecía tener indicios de liberar una vigorosa tormenta. Los oscurecidos nimbos amenazaban con desprenderse de las lágrimas saladas que poseían en su interior, desafiando a los estudiantes que pasaban bajo su esponjosidad. Mi amigo de ojos azulados simplemente hacía caso omiso de aquellas advertencias y saboreaba su agraciado almuerzo con tranquilidad.

-¿Problemas con los chicos? -preguntó Kaito en un tono interesado, incorporándose ligeramente sobre sus codos-.

-Más bien problemas con "un"chico -aclaré yo soltando un bufido-. Han querido meter en la banda a un nuevo miembro, justo el que peor me cae de todo el instituto...

-Akita Nero ¿eh? -intentó asegurar mi mejor amigo, combinando su comentario con una sonrisa burlona-.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-He visto esas "discretas" miradas de odio cuando te lo cruzas por los pasillos.

-Ya, bueno, intentaré disimularlas mejor, si un _baka_ como tú ya me ha descubierto no tardaran en hacerlo los demás.

-Eso es muy feo de tu parte Lenny~ -canturreó él, poniendo un tonito muy meloso y, como toque final, llamándome con ese vergonzoso apodo-.

-_¡Urusai!_ -me crucé de brazos y giré mi rostro, alzándolo a su vez con superioridad y mis ojos cerrados. De fondo Kaito se reía a carcajadas-.

-Cuando te pones así me recuerdas a tu hermana -dijo este entre risas, aunque el comentario tensó cada célula de mi cuerpo y me hizo volver a la posición inicial-.

Últimamente la sola mención de mi gemela me ponía en estado alerta, como si fuera un perro guardián apunto de saltar encima de cualquiera que la nombrara. Era extraño, pues eso no lo había experimentado antes. Siempre fui su fiel caballero, dispuesto a dar mi vida por protegerla de los peligros que esta misma conllevaba. Aunque normalmente no me moría de celos cada vez que un chico le pedía prestado un lápiz, ni me fijaba tanto en sus cambios físicos, ni observaba embelesado cada movimiento suyo en la distancia de los pasillos, ni me pasaba horas echándole miradas de reojo, ni me sonrojaba tanto con una de sus perfectas sonrisas, ni mi pulso se disparaba hasta alcanzar una velocidad vertiginosa con cada beso en la mejilla que ella me daba, ni mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte contra mi pecho cuando ella me rodeaba con sus delicados brazos, ni deseaba tanto retenerla entre los míos y abrazarla como si fuera nuestra última vez, ni apartarla del campo de visión de todos los demás y llevármela a un lugar donde solo estuviésemos los dos, juntos, solos...

-Len, Nero le acaba de pedir una cita a Rin.

Volví inmediatamente a la realidad, dando un brusco bote, que en parte sobresaltó a un muy confuso Kaito, y mirando al muchacho con la ira flameando en mis orbes zafiro.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-Tranquilo... solo era una broma -me relajé un poco después de oír esa aclaración, aunque no me quedaba del todo tranquilo-.

-Vuelves ha hacer una broma así y no dudaré en sacar la aplanadora -amenacé al chico de la bufanda con una sonrisa perturbadora, que si llegara a cortar Kaito estaría echo trizas en un segundo-.

-Jeje... ¿y en qué estabas pensando?

Sentí ese odioso rubor, que tendía a aparecer seguidamente durante estos días, extenderse por mis mejillas, pintándolas de su suave e intenso tono rojizo. Bajé mi rostro al suelo para que el chico que tenía delante no notara esa delatadora reacción.

-Nada importante...

* * *

-_"Migikata ni murasaki chouchou, kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de, setsuna ito iu kanjou o shiru, hibiku piano, fukyou waon..."_

Las saladas gotas de agua de la lluvia resuenan contra el cristal de la, ahora empapada, ventana del cuarto de gemela. Sinceramente no se porqué decidí aprovechar su ausencia en casa para apoderarme de su teclado e interpretar esa canción, justamente esa melodía. La compuse hace mucho, sin un motivo de creación ni una persona en mente al interpretarla. Que irónico que ahora la letra se adaptara parcialmente a mi situación.

Mis dedos se mueven veloces por las teclas, mis manos temblando ligeramente aunque decididas a no dejarse vencer por las emociones. Mis sentimientos cada vez son más confusos, mi mente busca el recuerdo de ella en silencio. Su delicada silueta se materializa en mis subconsciente, sus claros y profundos ojos celestes, sus suaves y definidas facciones, su brillante y corto cabello dorado, su deslumbrante sonrisa soñadora. Pulso con más anhelo las notas. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación en mi pecho?". Si tan solo supiera su significado esta duda dejaría de atormentarme, pero a la vez me gusta experimentar ese temor. Es como tomar tu postre favorito una y otra vez, no te cansarías de degustarlo pero si no renunciaras a él podría dañar tu salud. Y en este caso... Rin sería mi postre.

Mi voz apoya la canción, dándole matices, luz y sombra. La música es mi manera de expresarme, por eso la confecciono, porque si yo mismo no se encontrar mis deseos las melodías y las letras me ayudarán a entenderlos. Aunque en este instante ni las notas, ni los pentagramas, ni las corcheras, ni los silencios, saben ellos mismos que es lo que quieren. Entonces, ¿cómo van a realizarme si la misma confusión se ha apoderado de ellos? Esta composición fue escrita para sonar pegadiza y decidida, si es así, ¿por qué tiemblan mis manos al tocarla? ¿por qué la interpreto con tanta oscilación?

El teclado deja de sonar en cuanto separo mis derrotados dedos de él. Aprieto mis dientes completamente frustrado y pulso el botón en la parte superior del elegante instrumento para desactivarlo. Vuelvo a colocar la silla en la que estaba sentado en su posición inicial junto al escritorio. En ese momento me percato de un detalle que antes mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada al ocultármelo. Unas partituras, sobre la mesa, exponiendo su contenido lleno de aquellos símbolos tan familiares. Las tomé con cuidado, como si un ligero movimiento pudiera quebrar el papel. En la parte superior, en unas grandes letras en color azabache, estaba escrita la palabra_ "Magnet"_ y, bajo los pentagramas, estaba expuesta la letra de la canción. No era un proyecto terminado, ya que los versos no estaban finalizados, además de haber sido grabados con esbozos y no con una esmerada caligrafía.

Mis nervios se dispararon al escuchar el seco ruido de una puerta al cerrarse y a continuación una dulce voz femenina.

-_¡Tadaima!_ -se escuchó desde la planta inferior, hecho que provocó que los papeles que antes sujetaba fuesen devueltos a la superficie de madera a mi lado y que mi silenciosa huida me transportara al pasillo antes de contestar-.

-_¡Okaeri!_

**·RIN·**

Colgué mi abrigo, ahora totalmente empapado, sobre su correspondiente percha en el recibidor y cambié mis húmedas botas por mis habituales y aterciopeladas zapatillas. Solté las bolsas de la compra que había hecho en el suelo, para luego visualizar el contorno del cuerpo de mi hermano en las escaleras, bajándolas a paso pausado y, al ver mis cabellos chorreando amarga agua y mi ropa goteando y manchando el suelo de madera de silenciosas lágrimas de lluvia, sustituyó su tranquilidad por un estado alarmante.

-¡Rin! ¡Estás mojada! -gritó Len, prácticamente corriendo hacia mí-.

-¿No me digas? -comenté rodando los ojos, con el sarcasmo rebosando en cada letra-. Creí qué solo me pesaba la ropa porque me había metido tu idiotez en mis bolsillos sin querer. Veo que aun te queda algo.

-No es momento para tus comentarios sarcásticos -protestó él aparentemente molesto-.

Tomó mi muñeca y empezó a arrastrarme hacia el baño de la planta superior. Apenas podía andar sin hacer una mueca en mi rostro, pues las prendas se fundían contra mi cuerpo como si fueran una sola piel y eso provocaba que cada movimiento fuera muy incómodo. La habitación tenía unas paredes de grandes baldosas beige y suelo de oscuras losas negras, dándole un toque moderno y a la vez acogedor. Len soltó su agarre para recoger un par de mullidas toallas y desdoblar una de ellas para envolver mis hombros con esta. Seguidamente se inclinó sobre la tina para poder abrir el grifo y dejar que el agua cristalina fluyera e inundara su espaciosa cavidad.

-Len, no hace falta que hagas esto -aclaré aferrándome más a la suavidad que la tela me proporcionaba, acercándome al rubio de rostro similar, quien ignoraba completamente mis indicaciones-.

-No importa, ahora quítate la ropa -pronunció él, aunque al parecer mi corazón se aceleró bruscamente al oír aquellas tres últimas palabras-.

Alcé mi ojos hacia los de Len, abriéndolos como si fuesen naranjas, a la vez que un muy intenso sonrojo se extendía por toda mi cara. Me encontré con que él al principio se mostró confuso, pero luego, al darse cuenta de que sus palabras podían tener doble sentido, reaccionó de la misma manera que yo. Mi cabeza empezó a trabajar atropelladamente, dando completa libertad a mi nada inocente imaginación.

-Q-quiero decir... -aclaró rápidamente mi idéntico hermano, antes de que el ambiente se volviera aún más tenso-, será mejor que te quites la sudadera, antes de que te enfermes.

-Y-ya... -murmuré avergonzada, mis ruborizadas mejillas no hacían más que delatarme-.

-Bueno, yo ya salgo -se encaminó, casi abalanzándose contra la puerta, ocultando la rojiza tez que coronaba sus mejillas gracias a su cabizbaja cabeza-. Iré a preparar la cena, no tardes.

-_Hai..._

Una vez sola en la habitación permití que la bañera se llenara de aquel incoloro líquido humeante, desprendiendo su ardiente vapor que a su vez iba disipándose por el aire. Observé mi reflejo en el gran cristal que tenía delante. Mis labios estabas cortados y temblorosos por el frío que me calaba los huesos, mi piel blanca se encontraba aún más pálida de lo habitual, mis cabellos rubios caían desordenados y húmedos enmarcando mi rostro, este se encontraba aún ardiendo como consecuencia de mi viciosa mente. Deseché mi propia imagen con desgana. Era plenamente consciente de que el comentario de Len no había querido tener aquel doble sentido, pero aquella manera profunda al decirlo, aquella mirada penetrante, había exaltado mi sangre hasta tal punto de quedarme completamente sonrojada.

Me deshice de mis mojadas ropas antes de dejarme abrazar por la calidez de la tina. Cerré mis ojos soltando un largo suspiro. De verdad me hacía mucha falta sentir aquel efecto relajante que aquel delicioso líquido desprendía. Rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos, apoyando mi barbilla sobre estas. Supongo que sería mejor si dejara el tema. Solo había sido un malentendido, no debía darle importancia. Len nunca me diría algo tan indecoroso como eso, él era un chico tímido e inocente, y menos teniendo en cuenta nuestros lazos familiares. Involuntariamente hice una mueca al recordar eso. Últimamente me siento extraña al lado de él, como si de forma repentina mis sentidos necesitasen más de su atención. Quiero hacerle reír, que me dedique aquellas deslumbrantes sonrisas de dientes perfectos. Quiero ver la forma en que, después de uno de mis comentarios sarcásticos, él me siga el juego para luego soltar unas melodiosas carcajadas al unísono. Quiero que me rodeé con sus delgados pero firmes brazos, que me abracé y que me diga que me ama. Quiero que haga un recorrido de besos por mis mejillas, quiero inhalar su embriagante y exquisito aroma, quiero todo de él para mi sola.

"¿Desde cuando eres tan egoísta Rin?" una insistente voz dentro de mi cabeza me hace volver a la dolorosa realidad. Cierto es que algún día Len encontraría a una persona digna de su corazón, y aquella chica me apartaría de su lado. Seguramente él le pedirá ser su esposa, ella aceptara, llevaran a cabo una hermosa ceremonia donde yo solo me ocuparé de los detalles insignificantes, tendrán una romántica luna de miel en un crucero tropical, formarán una familia con dos lindos hijos, me convertiré en un miembro más de esta. Yo no quiero eso, pero debo aceptarlo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante esos pensamientos, provocando el sigiloso sonido del agua al moverse. Empezaba a asustarme por ideas absurdas. Por supuesto que Len algún día ya no volverá a mi lado, soy idiota si pienso lo contrario. No es como que yo vaya a convertirme en su mujer, más que nada por el hecho de compartir la misma sangre. Esa es otra de las cosas que comienzo a temer. Desde hace unos días he dejado de verlo como un simple hermano. Ahora me doy cuenta de detalles hasta hace poco irrelevantes para mí. Mi gemelo es exactamente el sueño de toda chica adolescente. Apuesto, gracioso, amable, caballeroso, con su lado rebelde, la perfección personificada. Y eso es lo que me lleva a sonrojarme cada vez que me sonríe, que me estrecha contra su pecho, que me susurra palabras al oído. Siempre este sentimiento tan desconocido se apodera de cada fibra de mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso esto que siento es amor?

¡¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en eso?! ¡Él es mi hermano! ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorada de él?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y escondí mi, ahora sonrojado, rostro entre mis extremidades. No soy ninguna incestuosa, de hecho, el incesto me parece algo totalmente anormal e indecente. Algo completamente corrompido a los ojos de la actual sociedad, un fruto prohibido sumergido en pecado. Me niego rotundamente a aceptar algo tan inmoral como eso.

Permití que mi cuerpo se destensara mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro, intentando deleitarme con la calidez del agua rodeándome y de paso dejando mi mente en blanco. Lo más efectivo sería olvidarme de todo esto, olvidarme de que mi corazón se acelere repentinamente al verle, olvidarme de estas inaceptables sensaciones. Hundí mi figura un poco más dentro de aquel humeante líquido, ahora completamente relajada. Podía sentir mi propio estrés acumulado siendo liberado junto al vapor de la tina, flotando en el aire hasta desvanecerse en la nada.

Permanecí así unos minutos más, no supe cuantos, pero un roce en mi espalda, tan suave como el tacto de una pluma, provocó que mis orbes celestes se abrieran como platos y la sangre se acumulara rápidamente bajo mis mejillas. Unos brazos se deslizaron sin esfuerzo alguno por mi vientre, rodeándolo y haciendo en consecuencia que mi cuerpo se pegara más al de aquel rubio.

-¡¿L-LEN?! -grité completamente avergonzada y estupefacta, ¡¿qué demonios hacia él detrás de mí en la bañera y completamente desnudo?!-. ¡¿Q-QUE HACES?!, ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

-Shh... -susurró él seductoramente en respuesta, contra mi oído, muy cerca, demasiado cerca...- solo relájate.

Mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja al término de las palabras, haciendo que un agradable cosquilleo circulara por todo mi ser. Sentía su suave piel desnuda contra mi espalda, su aroma hipnotizador, sus juguetones labios acariciando mi cuello, pasándose por su superficie en un recorrido dolorosamente lento. Sin duda lo que más captó mi atención fue aquel bulto contra la parte baja de mi columna, cosa que también incrementó hasta límites inigualables el rubor untado por encima de mis mejillas al darme cuenta de lo que era. Por alguna inexplicable razón aquello estaba empezando a gustarme.

-L-Len... m-matte... -intenté pronunciar débilmente, mas el muchacho había revelado su juguetona lengua, que ahora marcaba un húmedo itinerario por la suavidad de mi cuello-.

Inconscientemente ladeé mi cabeza hacia un extremo, facilitándole el acceso a mi piel a aquella insistente parte del rubio. Una de sus manos, que hasta ahora había permanecido presionando mi plano vientre, se paseó delicadamente hacia mis caderas, para luego ir bajando hasta alcanzar mi muslo, induciendo excitantes caricias en toda la extensión de este. Dejé escapar un leve pero audible gemido al notar los gentiles e intensos labios del chico succionando una parte de mi cuello, tornando dicha zona de una tonalidad rojiza en una visible marca de beso. Mi mente estaba hecha un caos, nublada por el deseo que aquel prohibido joven estaba originando en mí. El agua caliente de la bañera no hacia más que contribuir a la incitación de mi cuerpo, estimulando cada una de mis células, cegándome por el anhelo de ir más lejos.

-¡Rin!

Aquel último grito fue el que terminó con mi erótica fantasía. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, sorprendida y con la respiración exageradamente acelerada, dándome cuenta de que lo que acababa de experimentar no había sido más que un ardiente sueño. Miré a mi alrededor, ni rastro de mi gemelo, completamente sola en aquella habitación.

-¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? -el sonido de la melodiosa voz de Len amortiguada por la puerta que lo separaba de la estancia me hizo reaccionar del todo-.

-E-etto... ¡sí, estoy b-bien! -contesté aun en un estado de shock adormilado-.

-¿Segura? -volvió a insistir mi hermano, esta vez sin gritar tanto-.

-Sí -respondí nuevamente, mi corazón seguía al borde de mi pecho-.

-Bien... ve terminando, la cena esta lista -tras eso pude percibir los pasos del rubio distanciándose de la puerta-.

Intenté calmar mis pulsaciones presionando mis párpados. Tomé largas bocanadas de aire antes de volver a abrirlos.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABABA DE PASAR?!

* * *

**¡Ohayo!**

**Nee~ ¡POR FIN TERMINÉ! Si he de ser sincera diré que este ha sido el peor capítulo que he escrito hasta ahora. La inspiración justo me abandona cuando más lo necesito. Sé que me tardé bastante pero entendedme, el estrés es malo (como las drogas, ocno). **

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU para Vocal02Elen (en este cap se demuestra que no solo Len es un pervertido:3), sorayahikarine (lo más seguro es que haga lemon, pero aun faltarán varios capítulos para eso jeje) y Rinkuru (realmente adoré tu review *-* me hiciste reír con tu comentario sobre quemar a Nero y al WC :") gracias por seguir mi historia y decir que te gustó la redacción, significó mucho para mí, espero seguir leyendo tus reviews:3). **

**¡Onegai! Seguid mandando comentarios sobre este humilde y sensual fic, son mi fuente de inspiración. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**·Hai: sí**

**·Matte iru/Matte: espera**

**·Migikata ni murasaki chouchou, kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de, setsuna ito iu kanjou o shiru, hibiku piano, fukyou waon: Una mariposa morada en tu hombro derecho, nos besamos en una esquina de la habitación, aprendí cómo es un sentimiento desgarrador, un piano resuena, disonancia en mi cabeza (por si no la han escuchado o no se acuerdan la canción es _"Butterfly on your right shoulder"_ by _Kagamine Len)_**

**_·_Etto...: em...**

**¡Sayonara minna!**


	6. Consecuencias de una fiebre tentadora

**·RIN·**

-¡_Oe oe_!

Golpeé varias veces con mi puño cerrado la puerta señalada con el nombre de aquel inútil inepto que me haría llegar tarde a la escuela si no se alistaba pronto.

-¡Len! ¡Apresúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo!

Arremetí contra esa barrera que me impedía vislumbrar el estado de mi gemelo con más fuerza. Era inútil, nadie respondía. Permanecí estática por unos segundos, analizando cada sonido proviniendo tras ese fino muro de madera, buscando indicios de que su único habitante hubiera acatado mis órdenes, o al menos haberlas escuchado. Nada. Cerré las manos apretando las yemas de mis dedos contra ellas y manteniendo una posición firme y enfurecida. Ese estúpido adolescente se había dormido otra vez, después de haberlo hecho levantar de la cama hace menos de media hora. En resumen, llegaríamos tarde.

-Ya me cansé de esperar al maldito_ shota_ -murmuré más para mí misma con la frustración apoderándose de mi persona antes de atacar la puerta nuevamente, esta vez utilizando una limpia patada contra esta-.

Para mi gran alivio el obstáculo cedió y entré en el cuarto aparentando una inestable calma, que fue disipándose poco a poco al ver un enorme bulto cubierto de sábanas blancas en donde se suponía que debería estar una cama perfectamente hecha. Me acerqué a aquel ser cubierto por la seguridad de las mantas, aunque dicha seguridad sería quebrantada fácilmente por mi, aún más creciente, ira.

-Lenny~ -susurré gentilmente en el oído semicubierto del rubio que descansaba tranquilamente entre blancas y reconfortantes telas-, es hora de levantarse...

Él hizo caso omiso de mi aviso y siguió durmiendo, no sin antes dar media vuelta en la cama para regalarme la visión de su nuca. Entrecerré ligeramente mis ojos, Kagamine Len no se saldría con la suya. Aunque claro, él no sabía que yo siempre guardaba una botella de considerable tamaño llena de agua extremadamente helada bajo el mueble en el que él mismo descansaba, pues conocía perfectamente la habitación de mi gemelo y el saber que él nunca miraría bajo su cama ayudaba a ocultar ese pequeño As bajo la manga. Me incliné para recoger mi pequeño y gélido tesoro y en un rápido movimiento y una sonrisa más que traviesa vacié todo su contenido sobre el joven.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -el agudo alarido que dispararon sus cuerdas vocales podría haber roto todos los cristales de la ciudad. Sí, mi gemelo chillaba como niña-.

-Uhh~, ese grito hubiera sonado perfecto con un poco de _vibrato_ -comenté con una mueca burlona mientras él me miraba iracundo, aun recomponiéndose del frío que proporcionaba aquel líquido a la vez que lo empapaba-.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO ESO?!

Su cara bañada en furia me ponía muy nerviosa, yo soy la que debería estar enfadada. Iba a responder con otro grito impetuoso de no ser por un detalle. Uno muy difícil de ocultar ante mis ojos celestes, uno que sin razón aparente hacia que la sangre resaltara juguetonamente en mis mejillas, uno que salió a la luz cuando el chico frente a mi se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado y las sábanas blancas, ahora mojadas de gélida agua, resbalaron por el torso desnudo del muchacho hasta llegar a su cintura y detenerse ahí.

-¡ESTÁS DESNUDO! -grité esta vez yo echándome instintivamente para atrás hasta hacer chocar mi espalda contra la puerta y clavando mi mirada ruborizada sobre la fina y esbelta piel blanca que exponía mi gemelo, mas él simplemente se mostraba confundido-.

-¿Are? -murmuró observando mi cara sonrojada y luego dirigiendo sus orbes zafiro sobre su propio cuerpo, antes de volver a echarme un vistazo esta vez algo más avergonzado, se notaba un ligero sonrojo sobre su pálida piel- ¡N-no estoy desnudo, solo me quité la camiseta!

-¡¿Y para que te la quitas?! ¡Estamos en invierno!

-¡¿Y tu por qué llevas falda todo el año?!

Quería volver a gritarle pero me detuve. En eso último tenía razón, yo siempre llevaba o falda o pantalón corto, aunque estuviéramos en una estación fría, y extrañamente no sentía ningún cambio de temperatura sobre la piel de mis piernas. ¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡Él no tiene motivos para dormir semidesnudo! Aunque... mirándolo por otro lado, Len posee un físico estupendo. Y su piel luce muy suave y cálida, seguro que si pasara las yemas de mis dedos por ella sentiría el tacto de una pluma... Involuntariamente mi mente recreó una curiosa escena donde yo en aquel instante me subía sobre Len y iniciaba una serie de deliciosas caricias sobre su cuerpo, quizás besando también cada rincón de su torso y parte de su apetecible cuello, mientras él me recompensaba con pequeños gemidos y insinuantes roces que subían por mis desnudos muslos. Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces al darme cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían mis pensamientos. "NO NO NO NO RIN, ni se te ocurra siquiera imaginarlo". Ya tuve suficiente con las sucias pesadillas de ayer como para que ahora me ponga a pensar en cosas indecentes. Con solo recordar que visualicé una situación como aquella... "Ahh.. aquí va un sonrojo de nuevo, maldita sea Rin, ¡deja de ser tan pervertida!"

Me separé de la puerta apretando los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, controlando así parte de mis desbocadas emociones a pesar de que el rubor de mis mejillas se negaba a disiparse, y recogí su uniforme de encima del escritorio para luego estampar la blanca camisa contra su cara.

-Vístete de una vez maldito depravado, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.

Dicho esto abandoné la habitación soltando un portazo detrás de mí. Me apoyé en la pared del pasillo mientras esperaba que aquel inútil que tengo por hermano saliera con el uniforme puesto y listo para adentrarnos en nuestro horario de clases. Traté de calmar mi mente cerrando los ojos, pero los recuerdos de las pesadillas que tuve anoche en la bañera no pensaban desvanecerse tan fácil. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? Y lo más inquietante ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser con Len?!

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles susurraban murmullos al rozarse las unas contra las otras por el efecto del aire. Gracias a la lluvia de anoche la humedad era más patente y hacía que las puntas de mi cabello rubio pálido se ondularan levemente. Si el clima seguía así de oscurecido los últimos días de clase de la semana se me harían eternos. La pequeña Hatsune y yo caminábamos tranquilamente por los, ahora desiertos, jardines de Vocaloid tras haber terminado nuestros respectivos _bentos. _Un ligero aroma a jazmín llegó revoloteando a mi nariz, fruto de la colonia que esta misma mañana la adolescente de largas coletas se había aplicado a su persona.

Me pregunto porqué habrá hecho eso, quiero decir, Miku nunca ha necesitado una arma de mujer tan sutil como lo es el perfume para atraer algún chico, ella es bella tal cual es. Mis ojos vagaron por la figura sonriente de mi amiga de una manera disimulada. Desde pequeña admiré cada cualidad que poseía esa chica. Su actitud encantadora y amigable, sus delicados rasgos suaves, su tez de porcelana, el peculiar color de su cabello que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, estos mismos decorados por espesas pestañas. Parecía una hermosa princesa escondida entre las prendas de un uniforme escolar. Sus notas académicas eran realmente excelentes, su atlético cuerpo también la hace buena en deportes, nombrada presidenta del consejo estudiantil siete años seguidos, ganadora de la competencia escolar de música del año pasado, donde se reúnen estudiantes de diferentes instituciones comarcales. ¿Cómo una chica tan perfecta puede llegar a sentir la necesidad de usar un barato perfume?

-_Nee_ Miku...

Ella giró su rostro hacia mí sin dejar de caminar, posicionando sus manos entrelazadas en la parte baja de su espalda a la vez que involuntariamente adoptaba una pose adorable.

-¿Qué pasa Rin-_chan_?

-¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron de golpe a la vez que un extenso rubor empezaba a destacar sobre sus mejillas. Al parecer la respuesta sería afirmativa.

-¿P-por qué la pregunta? -intentó evadir un poco el tema pero la conocía demasiado ver como para prevenir algo como eso-.

-Responde~ -dije con voz melodiosa y una sonrisa alegre-.

-_E-etto._.. -desvió sus orbes brillantes hacia el suelo, su sonrojo no dejaba de incrementarse- puede...

-Yaay~ -salté sobre ella para apretarla en un amistoso abrazo un tanto exagerado, como los que ella miles de veces me había dedicado- ¡Miku está enamorada! ¡No puedo ser más feliz!

-¡Cállate _baka_, ¿quieres que lo sepa todo el instituto?!

-No sin que antes me entere yo del nombre del afortunado -respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado deshaciendo la cárcel de mis brazos-.

-No creas que te lo diré tan fácil -murmuró la joven inflando sus cachetes, un gesto característico en ella-.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué no? -inquirí ladeando mi cabeza-.

-¿Por qué tú aun no me has dicho quien te gusta? -protestó haciendo descansar sus manos contra sus caderas con los brazos en jarras-.

Ahora era mi turno de sonrojarme.

-¡¿_Na-nani_?!

-No te hagas la desentendida conmigo -dijo Miku ante mi cara sorprendida y ruborizada-.

-¡A mí no me g-gusta nadie! -aclaré alzando la voz, por suerte eramos los únicas estudiantes paseando por los jardines-.

-Rin, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedes ocultarme nada.

-¡No estoy ocultando nada!

-Tampoco puedes mentirme -la chica frente a mí se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que el tema no se esfumaría con facilidad-.

-Me pides lo imposible... -murmuré en voz baja, casi imperceptiblemente-.

-¡¿A si que me estás mintiendo en lo de que no te gusta nadie?! -saltó ella de golpe-.

-¡Sí! D-digo... ¡no!

-¿Ves como te contradices y te pones nerviosa? Eso es que estás enamorada.

-Yo no he visto que te contradijeras cuando te pregunté lo mismo.

-Porque mi caso es diferente. Yo ya tengo más que asumido que amo a alguien, tu tienes tus dudas.

-Ya... pues siento mucho decirte que yo también tengo las cosas claras y no amo a nadie.

-¡Len-kun!

Ese último comentario fue originado por una tercera voz desconocida a mis espaldas. Giré en redondo para poder ver la escena mejor. Mi hermano gemelo acababa de ser detenido a unos metros de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos Miku y yo por una chica de largo pelo rubio brillante recogido en una única coleta. El rubio de ojos azules, al parecer, tampoco esperaba que esa muchacha lo detuviera, ya que a juzgar por la dirección en la que estaba detenido su destino original era mi posición. La desconocida se acerco a Len hablándole amigablemente con una sonrisa, a lo que él simplemente respondió sus comentarios con indiferencia. En parte me alegré del comportamiento ignorante del rubio hacia aquella chica, aunque sabía que no tenía motivos para alegrarme. Luego empecé a recordar los recientes sucesos relacionados con ese chico que habían marcado mi inocente vida y rápidamente traté de que el repentino calor que se extendía por mi cara cesara de abarcar todo el territorio.

-¿La conoces? -me preguntó Miku cuando me giré hacia ella, una vez más calmada-.

-N-no... ¿es nueva? -no pude evitar que mi voz saliera temblorosa, pues aun estaba algo sonrojada y sabía que la chica de largas coletas frente a mí lo notaría-.

-Diría que sí -contestó la peliazul agarrando su barbilla con dos dedos en una pose pensativa, ¿en serio no se ha dado cuenta de mi rubor?-, creo que es Akita Neru, la hermana de Nero-kun.

-Ahora que lo dices tiene el mismo color de ojos y cabello que él. Pero nunca la había visto hasta ahora -interiormente daba gracias al cielo de que Miku fuera tan ingenua algunas veces-.

-Dicen que va a un salón diferente al nuestro, es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que su hermano sí va con nosotras.

-Pero piensa que cuando Nero-kun llegó solo quedaba un asiento libre -respondí haciendo memoria del momento en que el chico de ojos ámbares entró en clase-, quizás los separaron porque no habían suficientes puestos.

-Podría ser... -suspiró mi mejor amiga amante de los puerros-. _Nee_... hablando de Nero-kun... -empezó con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos mirándome entrecerrados, mas una voz cortó su comentario antes de que prosiguiera-.

-¡_Oe_ Rin!

Miré por encima de mi hombro a Len, quien acababa de llegar a mi lado tras finalizar su conversación con la otra chica. Mi corazón volvió a latir con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando también que mi pulso se disparase. ¡¿De verdad que pasaría esto cada vez que este maldito inútil me mira o me habla?!

-¿Q-que quieres? -pregunté intentando sonar indiferente, pero mi voz sonó muy débil ante la presencia de mi hermano-.

-Luego he quedado con los chicos de la banda así que no te podré acompañar a casa -explicó él como si no hubiera percibido el ligero temblor en mi tono-.

-Esta bien...

Len me dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña, pues por lo general me negaba rotundamente a ir caminando hasta casa sola y siempre él acababa cediendo a acompañarme antes de ir a casa del hermano de Miku, donde actualmente practicaban allí sus ensayos de grupo.

-Hey Lenny~ -canturreó la alocada adolescente de azulado cabello dirigiéndose al rubio, quien hizo un gracioso puchero al escuchar aquel apodo excesivamente cariñoso- ¿qué te dijo esa chica?

-¿Quién? ¿Neru-_san_? -preguntó volcando su atención en mi compañera y a la vez haciendo memoria de la anterior conversación con la chica de pelo cobre brillante-. Me pidió que un día de estos quedáramos para hacer clases particulares de matemáticas.

-¿Clases particulares? -dudé esta vez yo, Len volvió a mirarme pero me mantuve fuerte y no me ruboricé-.

-Eso dijo ella.

-Pero si no estamos en el mismo salón -comentó una Miku pensativa-, no tenemos las mismas lecciones, ¿para que te pediría a ti ayuda?

-No sé -respondió mi gemelo algo aturdido-, me negué muchas veces pero siguió insistiendo.

Me quedé un rato pensando antes de darme cuenta de ese motivo, entonces fue cuando una mueca torcida enmascaró mi rostro.

-¿Sucede algo Rin? -inquirió la única chica allí presente aparte de mí-.

Claro que sucede algo. Akita-san no va a nuestro salón, por lo tanto no esta recibiendo las mismas clases que Len, aún así pide su ayuda. También no sabe que tipo de lecciones de matemáticas están dando ahora a mi gemelo, e insiste en que le de particulares. Si tanto quiere a alguien de nuestro salón podría pedirle ayuda a su hermano Nero, que de hecho lo tiene más cercano al vivir en la misma casa, y siguió persistiendo con el refuerzo de mi hermano. Todo esto solo me lleva a que Neru-san simplemente quiere estar un rato a solas con Len, y eso ocasiona un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho, uno amargo y deseoso de alejar a esa cándida pareja.

-Nada -respondí con una inocente sonrisa, volviendo de mi estado analizador-, absolutamente nada.

* * *

Miré una vez más el reloj de la pared, aún quedaban 25 minutos para terminar el horario escolar. Examiné el aula con detenimiento, intentando que Kiyoteru-sensei no se percatara de mi falta de atención en su asignatura. Mis ojos se detuvieron en Len, sentado a mi lado tomando apuntes con su lápiz desgastado por el uso. A diferencia de mí, él si escuchaba las palabras del profesor con interés, hecho que explicaba su buena media escolar y que sus notas fueran mucho mejores que las mías. Nuestro parecido era increíble, aunque teniendo en cuenta el hecho irrefutable de ser gemelos no era tan sorprendente. Apoyé una de mis manos contra mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que hincaba mi codo y ladeaba un poco mi cabeza para admirar a mi ocupado hermano. Decir que era un chico extremadamente apuesto sería como dedicarme un halago a mi misma, ya que eramos dos gotas de agua, a pesar de que había pequeños detalles que nos diferenciaban, como mi característico listón coronando mi cabello o su habitual coleta alta recogiendo una parte del suyo. Poseíamos la misma tez blanca y fina como porcelana, el mismo azul intenso en nuestros orbes cristalinos, la misma tonalidad rubia destacando en finos mechones. Nuestras personalidades eran lo único que nos diferenciaba, aún así ambos tendíamos a ser amigables y audaces.

En un momento aleatorio Len alzó su cabeza, haciendo que nuestras miradas chocasen furtivamente. Aquellos ojos tan similares a los míos me hipnotizaron, y aunque mi mente me ordenaba a apartar mi visión, me negaba en redondo a obedecerla. No sentí ningún sonrojo asaltar mis mejillas, algo que me extrañó pues eso era lo único que hacia últimamente al mirar fijamente aquel chico. En cambio un fuerte dolor de cabeza fue la fractura de nuestra conversación visual. Llevé rápidamente mi mano libre a mi frente, presionándola en un intento de apaciguar aquel agudo pinchazo que envolvía mi mente. La aflicción se apoderaba velozmente de mí bienestar, penetrando en mi interior, profundizando aquel insoportable dolor. ¿Por qué de golpe me sentía tan aturdida, débil y mareada?

Noté como Len se acercaba un poco más a mi asiento, clavando su celeste mirada singularizada por un interrogante. Aún retorciéndome un poco en mi silla pude observar por el rabillo del ojo la preocupación en el rostro de mi gemelo, se le veía más angustiado que yo misma.

-Rin... ¿estás bien? -preguntó en un susurro muy bajo, procurando que nadie percibiese la escena que estaba montando-.

Negué un par de veces con gestos, debía alejar aquella intranquilidad de su cara, más el significado de mis simples acciones no sirvieron de más que para incrementar su angustia. Bajé mi cabeza hasta apoyarla en mis antebrazos cruzados sobre la mesa, presionando mi frente contra ellos y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Odiaba aquel dolor, aquel malestar, ¿por qué me tocaba a mi sufrirlo?

Ante la mirada preocupada de mi gemelo levanté la mano para pedirle el turno de palabra al profesor.

-¿Que sucede Kagamine-san? -preguntó este al ver mi señal-.

-¿Puedo ir al baño un momento Kiyoteru-sensei? -pregunté rezando para que mi voz no temblara-.

-Tiene mi permiso.

Me levanté con cuidado de mi asiento mientras los alumnos me miraban perezosamente. Miku se giró en su asiento para verme y pude comprobar que estaba tan o más alarmada que Len. Salí como pude del aula y me encaminé hacia los baños de chicas al final del pasillo. Una vez allí me recliné sobre la larga superficie de cerámica blanca con varios lavamanos delante de un gran espejo. Observé mi reflejo con precaución. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cristalinos y la tez más pálida de lo normal. El dolor de cabeza seguía sin cesar, amenazando con hacerse más fuerte al pasar los segundos. Abrí uno de los grifos frente a mí y salpiqué mi cara con las frías gotas de agua que salían de él. Podía notar mi propia respiración irregular y la fiebre atacando mi sistema. ¿Por qué de golpe me encontraba tan mal? Lo último que recuerdo es que cerré la válvula del agua antes de que la oscuridad invadiese mi campo de visión y cayera inconsciente en el gélido suelo de baldosas.

* * *

**·LEN·**

**-**Lo lamento, no podré ir esta tarde -la voz en el otro lado del teléfono se quejó de mi aviso-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Debemos hacerle la prueba a Nero en cuanto antes -protestó Mikuo, me giré para ver a la chica durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama manteniendo mi móvil contra mi oreja-.

-Lo sé pero Rin se ha desmayado en el instituto y he tenido que traerla a casa.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó mi amigo con un deje de preocupación en su tono-.

-No lo sé, aún no ha despertado -suspiré resignado, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que salimos de la escuela-.

-Que raro que Miku no me haya contado nada... -presté atención a las palabras del muchacho-. Por lo general siempre me está hablando de Rin y justo hoy que cae enferma ni lo menciona.

-Quizás tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y se ha olvidado de decírtelo -me senté en el borde de la cama de mi gemela, procurando no tocarla ni molestarla-.

-Bueno ya me avisarás si Rin mejora.

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes. Pero tengo que quedarme en casa para cuidarla así que hacedle vosotros la prueba a Akita y ya me contaréis -de todos modos si yo asistiera a la audición de seguro que ese chico de ojos ámbares no tendría oportunidad de entrar en el grupo-.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

-_Sayonara -_un repetitivo sonido en el teléfono me hizo saber que la llamada acababa de ser cortada-.

Dejé el auricular en la mesita de noche del cuarto. Los últimos rayos del día se filtraban a través de las translúcidas cortinas situadas frente la única ventana de la habitación. Sentía la respiración regular de mi gemela a mis espaldas. Me giré ligeramente para ver su rostro dormido. A pesar de que no daba indicios de estar intranquila pude comprobar que sus párpados estaban siendo presionados con fuerza y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar el aire que retenían sus pulmones. Me sonrojé notablemente al quedarme un buen rato mirando estos últimos. Aparté mi mirada de aquel ángel caído antes de que mi mente empezará a vagabundear entre pensamientos indecentes. "Agh... maldita sea Len, ¡contrólate de una vez!".

-¿Len...?

Volteé mi cabeza para observar de nuevo el origen de aquella debilitada voz. Rin trataba de incorporarse bajo las sábanas frotando uno de sus ojos con su puño, como si fuera un tierno gato adormilado.

-¿Cómo estás? -pregunté rotando un poco más mi cuerpo hacia ella-.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza... -confesó en un tono muy flojo y vulnerable-.

Quedé mirando un leve sonrojo sobre su pálida piel y entrecerré ligeramente mis ojos antes de inclinarme sobre ella. Pude notar como abría sus orbes celestes como platos cuando presioné mis labios sobre su frente. Sentí su cálida y fina piel bajo mi boca mientras el calor de esta empezó a incrementarse paulatinamente. "Tiene fiebre" deduje al separarme de su ardiente rostro, el cual se encontraba bastante ruborizado tras aquel beso.

-¿P-por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó aun sorprendida-.

Yo me sonrojé tanto como ella, simplemente había sido un impulso para confirmar mis dudas.

-Q-quería ver si tenias fiebre -respondí desviando mi mirada hacia cualquier punto que no fuera ella-. Será mejor que te tomes esto.

Le tendí el vaso que había traído anteriormente desde la cocina. El líquido aún desprendía un cálido vapor humeante fruto de haber sido preparado recientemente. Rin tomó el tazón de sopa y se lo llevó a los labios para degustarlo. Bebió su contenido de un sorbo, cosa que en parte me inquietó ya que el caldo estaba ardiendo y ella pareció ni notarlo.

-_Arigato gozaimasu -_dijo la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa forzada, aún le dolía la cabeza-.

Después de eso permití que volviera a descansar, esperando que con el sueño su estado mejorase. Fuí a mi habitación para hacer la tarea, practiqué un poco tocando la guitarra y a la vez intentando no hacer demasiado ruido por miedo a despertar a Rin. En algún momento cercano a la hora de cenar el timbre de casa sonó, dando a entender que había alguien deseando comunicarse con sus habitantes. Me dirigí rápidamente al recibidor para que, al abrir la puerta principal, pudiera encontrarme con una muchacha de unos dieciséis años, largas coletas de un color entre verde y turquesa y una deslumbrante sonrisa amigable.

-_Konbanwa_ Len-kun.

-_Konnichiwa _Miku-chan.

-Venía a visitar a Rin -comentó la amante de los puerros con su característico buen humor-.

-Claro, pasa -le hice un lado en la entrada para que pudiera acceder al hogar-.

Miku dejó su abrigo y sus botas en el pequeño vestíbulo y la guié hasta el cuarto de mi gemela. Dejé que su amiga se asomara primero en la habitación, pero al ver las luces apagadas y ningún indicio de movimiento por parte de Rin, decidió acompañarme al salón en vez de despertarla.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -pregunté a la invitada desde la cocina-.

-No hace falta, debo volver pronto a casa -contestó esta-.

Me encaminé a la sala de estar donde Miku se encontraba sentada en el sofá y me acomodé a su lado. Por lo general ella y yo eramos bastante amigos, pero hacia tiempo que no manteníamos una charla únicamente de nosotros dos, por lo que no sabía que decir para empezarla.

-Siento mucho que Rin esté durmiendo -me disculpé desviando mi mirada al suelo-.

-No importa, es mejor que descanse y se recupere -contestó la de las coletas con una sonrisa agradable-. A propósito, Mikuo me ha dicho que te avise que Nero-kun ha entrado en la banda.

En parte me lo esperaba. Mikuo no quería perder la oportunidad de entrar en un concurso, con la posibilidad de ganarlo, claro. Además que Nero dijo que tocaba el teclado, y ningún miembro de nuestra banda sabe hacerlo, a excepción de mí, pero ese es un secreto que nadie sabe.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que participaremos en esa competición -comenté cruzándome de brazos-.

-Rin y yo iremos para animarlos -aseguró la muchacha frente a mí con entusiasmo-. Y hablando de Rin... hay algo que quería comentarte...

-¿Ah sí?

El suspense empezaba a invadirme. Esperé expectante a que Miku prosiguiera.

-Sí, verás, últimamente ha estado muy rara -su mirada se endureció un poco, algo difícil de pasar por alto teniendo en cuenta el habitual comportamiento de aquella chica-.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté extrañado arrugando un poco mi frente-.

-Desde el lunes que ha estado muy callada, como si en todo momento le estuviera dando vueltas a algún tema en su cabeza.

-Quizás está estresada -planteé yo rebuscando en mi mente los más recientes sucesos relacionados con Rin-, recuerda que pronto vendrán los exámenes finales.

-Yo creo que está enamorada.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo un vaso de agua lo más probable es que hubiera escupido todo su contenido frente a Miku. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ante su comentario. ¿Y si de verdad mi hermana había perdido la cabeza por un chico? Sería algo utópico pero cabe esa posibilidad. De todos modos ella tiene derecho a enamorarse de alguien ¿no? Alguien que no sea yo... ¡Por supuesto que no seré yo! ¿Por qué me anima pensar lo contrario? Yo soy su hermano, claramente ella no se va a enamorar de mí. Y si eso pasara... "¡no, no, no, eso no pasará!"

-N-no creo que esté enamorada, es algo imposible -declaré algo nervioso, seguidamente sintiendo un sonrojo casi inexistente-.

Miku se me quedó mirando pensativa antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Eso provocó que mi rubor abarcara mayor superficie en mis coloradas mejillas-.

-¡N-no me sonrojo!

-¿Ah~? Que incestuoso resultaste ser Lenny~ -comentó agrandando su mueca burlona con un tono divertido en su voz-.

"¿Incestuoso? ¡¿Yo?!"

-¡No soy ningún incestuoso! -exclamé completamente rojo-.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. De hecho ya tenía la sospecha -siguió ella guiñándome uno de sus turquesas ojos-. Tus reacciones solo lo confirmaron.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Miku! -protesté un poco más malhumorado, la joven simplemente soltó una graciosa carcajada-.

Después de conversar sobre algunos temas triviales, llegó la hora de cenar. Miku se despidió de mí para luego tomar el camino hacia su casa. Tras cerrar la puerta principal me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme una cena sencilla. Lavé los platos, no sin antes haber comido, obviamente, y me dejé caer en el sofá del salón. Estuve dándole vueltas a lo que dijo mi amiga peliaqua sobre el tema del incesto. Me negaba a creer que todas aquellas emociones, todos aquellos sentimientos que se despertaban gracias a Rin podían estar relacionados con el amor. Quiero decir, se que la amo, pero la amo como un hermano a su hermana. O al menos eso quiero creer.

Suspiré resignado antes de alejar aquel asunto de mi cabeza. Prefería no adentrarme en él, ya que solo me confundiría más a mi mismo. Igualmente el hecho de estar enamorado de Rin complicaría mucho nuestro día a día, por no decir que ella no sentiría lo mismo que yo y que por lo tanto sería un amor no correspondido. Me puse en pie dispuesto a evitar todo pensamiento referente a mis sentimientos hacia ella. Volví a subir al cuarto de mi hermana para ver si se encontraba mejor. Una vez delante de su puerta pude visualizar una pequeña claror proviniendo de entre esta y la pared. Fruncí el cejo antes de entrar. Me sorprendió verla sentada en la silla de su escritorio, con la lámpara de este enfocando unas hojas que ella estaba escribiendo. Tenía la cabeza bajada y sus brazos ocultaban las frases esbozadas entre los papeles, como si no quisiera que nadie las leyese.

-¿Rin? -pregunté algo confuso-.

Ella alzó su rostro al escuchar mi llamado.

-Ah, hola _onii-chan -_respondió con una sonrisa, incorporándose un poco en su asiento-.

Me acerqué a ella permitiéndome visualizar lo que custodiaba entre sus brazos. Eras las partituras con esbozos de palabras que encontré ayer en su mismo cuarto.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-_Hai, _la sopa y las horas de descanso hicieron su efecto -sonrió como si fuera una niña pequeña, aquel comportamiento no me podía parecer más ajeno a la situación-.

-Deberías estar en la cama -dije sin terminar de convencerme a mi mismo de que se había recuperado del todo-.

-Moo~ -protestó haciendo un puchero-, pero no tengo sueño, ya he dormido demasiado por hoy.

Hice descansar la palma de mi mano contra su frente para ver si tenia fiebre. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Rin estás ardiendo! ¡Incluso más que antes!

Tomé su brazo con delicadeza para alzarla de la silla y llevarla a la cama, mas cuando ya estábamos en el borde de esta Rin me empujó repentinamente y terminé cayendo contra el colchón. Antes de que pudiera pestañear ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me inmovilizó entre su cuerpo y el confortable mueble, usando sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas. La posición fue lo que principalmente provocó que la sangre se acumulara a la velocidad de la luz bajo mis mejillas.

-¿Ah~? ¿Qué te pasa hermanito~? -canturreó la chica sobre mí sonriendo maliciosamente-.

Tragué saliva. Mi pulso ya se había disparado en un segundo, mi corazón latía tan fuerte contra mi pecho que creí que incluso aquella rubia podría escucharlo.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo Rin? -pregunté tartamudeando, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel-.

-Verás, llevo toda la tarde durmiendo y ya estoy cansada de no hacer nada -reclinó su torso contra el mío para poder alcanzar mi oído con sus labios-. Quiero jugar un poco... -susurró seductoramente para luego mordisquear con extrema lentitud el lóbulo de mi oreja-.

Separé mis labios y dejé escapar un leve jadeo entre ellos. Esto no podía estar pasando, debía ser un sueño, ella no podía actuar así conmigo. Pero no, era real, todo era real, y eso solo aumentaba mi nerviosismo y mi aturdimiento. ¡¿Por qué demonios Rin estaba comportándose así?! ¿A caso me estaba gastando una broma? Quizás todo se debía a la fiebre. De pequeños nuestra madre padecía algunos cambios de personalidad cuando se encontraba con fiebre muy alta. Si mis sospechas son afirmativas... entonces ¿que debería hacer?

-Rin... aléjate -empujé sus hombros con mis manos en un intento de apartarla de mi cuerpo. Ella se negaba a moverse-.

Su boca bajó hacia mi cuello, induciendo suaves caricias con sus labios por toda la extensión de este. El rubor en mi rostro no dejaba de incrementarse a causa de el tacto de Rin contra mi piel. Sus pequeñas manos viajaron a través de mi torso cubierto por la ropa hasta llegar al borde de mi camiseta, por donde se introdujeron para alcanzar mi pecho directamente. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza y cerré los ojos sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo expandiéndose por cada fibra de mi ser. El roce de los dedos de aquel ángel era exquisito, me hacía querer prologar esa deliciosa sensación.

Mentiría si dijera que en algunas inexplicables ocasiones no había imaginado como sería este momento. Como sería sentir el palpitante cuerpo de Rin vibrando junto el mío. Como sería sentir las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo juguetonamente cada parte de mí. Pero ahora que eso se estaba llevando a cabo, la situación era mucho más alarmante. Mi mente trabajaba forzosamente intentando procesar la posición, pero el tacto de aquella chica sobre mí eclipsaba todo pensamiento lógico. Ahogué un gemido al sentir la húmeda lengua de Rin deslizándose lentamente por mi cuello, marcándolo con su delicioso sabor.

-R-Rin, ya basta -intenté nuevamente apartarme de ella, pero mi gemela hizo caso omiso de mis comentarios y siguió con el suave movimiento de sus labios y su boca-.

Metió su mano más hondo bajo mi camiseta, acariciando no solo mi abdomen sino que también mi pecho. Sus cálidos dedos trazaron círculos dolorosamente lentos sobre la piel de este último.

-Solo relájate... -susurró melosamente contra mi oreja, lamiendo también el contorno de esta con la punta de su lengua-.

Aquellos pequeños detalles insignificantes simplemente me encantaban. Me hacían desear cada vez más el experimentarlos. Me abrían un pequeño trozo de un paraíso denegado. Definitivamente estaba delirando al pensar esas cosas, pero poco me importaba ya estar volviéndome loco o no. Me abracé a la espalda de Rin, cogiéndola por sorpresa al llevar a cabo ese acto, pero lejos de molestarla presionó su cuerpo aún más contra el mío, haciendo que sus caderas se apegaran más contra las mías.

El calor de la fiebre de Rin parecía estar fundiéndose con mi ser, transmitiéndome parte de su fervor a mí también. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero se sentía realmente bien, quería seguir probando aquel fruto prohibido. Me rendí completamente a la voluntad de aquel pequeño ángel, permitiendo que sus manos siguieran recorriendo mi piel, proporcionándome sensaciones que antes no me había atrevido a experimentar. Saber en todo momento que la lengua que estaba jugueteando sobre mi cuello pertenecía a mi querida hermana gemela no hacía más que augmentar mi excitación. El ardor que recorría cada fibra de mi ser empezaba a hacerse insoportable. La escasa luminosidad que desprendía la luz de la lámpara situada en el escritorio de la habitación hacia el ambiente más acogedor, más apetecible para hacer cosas de las que podría arrepentirme más tarde.

Los dedos de Rin dejaron de deslizarse por mi torso para ir al encuentro con mi mejilla, acariciándola con la palma de su mano. Sentía toda su figura pegada a la mía, piel con piel y prenda con prenda. Su rostro quedó peligrosamente cerca del mío, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos celestes entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Quizás yo estaba aun más ruborizado pero poco me importaba. Sus labios expectantes contenían toda mi atención, me hacían desear acariciarlos con los míos, probarlos y conocer su sabor. Como persuadidos por el efecto de un imán, ambos fuimos suprimiendo lentamente los centímetros que nos impedían llevar a cabo aquel apetecible pecado. Notaba su propia respiración chocar dulcemente contra mis labios, provocando un placentero cosquilleo en mí. Apenas podía tener un pensamiento coherente, estaba nublado por un afán desconocido. Cerré mis ojos completamente, esperando que aquella irritante distancia se viera al fin eliminada, mas solo noté como la respiración de Rin se ralentizaba y ella caía inconsciente sobre mí antes de que pudiera experimentar aquel anhelante beso.

* * *

**¡Ohayo!**

**See~ no estaba muerta, simplemente al borde del colapso mental gracias a los agobiantes exámenes de final de trimestre. Volví con nuevas energías, nuevas ideas y nuevas perversiones (jeje ocno). La trama se profundiza, se abre el telón, Len esta confundido, Rin realmente indecisa, ¿que pasará con nuestros pequeños incestuosos? *aplausos**ovaciones* (mejor que la autora deje las drogas)**

**Arigato gozaimasu para todos los que tuvieron fe de que no abandonaría este fic :3 Pero aparte de disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar aviso de antemano que también pasará un tiempo hasta el próximo cap (si los exámenes no terminan con mi vida entonces soy inmortal). MUCHAS GRACIAS a Vocal02Elen, sorayahikarine y shioo, adoro que me dejen reviews :3**

**Para la próxima prometo traerles mucho salseo para compensar el tiempo que me tarde en subir nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**·Oe oe: oye oye**

**·Sayonara: adiós**

**·Arigato gozaimasu: muchas gracias**

**·Konbanwa: buenas tardes/noches**

**·Konnichiwa: hola/buenas tardes**

**¡Sayonara minna!**


	7. Tratar de evitar algo inevitable

**·LEN·**

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas cuidadosamente y recargué todo mi cuerpo en ella. Permanecí por unos instantes más totalmente inmóvil. Mi mente trataba de asimilar forzosamente lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto de mi gemela segundos antes. O mejor dicho, lo que "casi" ocurre. _"¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!"_ grité internamente mientras una mueca de atónita sorpresa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Mi corazón latía desbocado a un ritmo imparable, mi respiración se negaba a obedecer mis intentos por calmar su azorado compás vertiginoso. Me sentía desfallecer por completo, aquel atrayente calor que me había dominado minuto antes ahora se había congelado repentinamente, clavándome fríos puñales de helada cordura que me hacían volver poco a poco a la dolorosa pero irrevocable realidad. No podía reaccionar, solo me limité a dejarme vencer por la gravedad y deslicé mi espalda por la pared hasta quedarme sentado en el suelo de clara madera del pasillo.

Apoyé mis codos contra las rodillas y llevé mis manos a mi cabizbaja cabeza en un intento por relajar mi cuerpo entumecido. Estaba confundido, muy confundido. Había estado apunto de besar a mi propia hermana gemela, hallándose ella en medio de un trance provocado por la fiebre que la sometía a causa de su malestar, y yo no sabría decir si me encontraba plenamente consciente de mis acciones o me dejaba llevar por los impulsos que motivaban la embarazosa situación en la que me encontraba, la cual cada vez me conducía más hacia el límite entre mis utópicas fantasías y mi realista sensatez.

No lograba convencerme de lo que había pasado, Rin aún tenía una excusa, ella estaba influenciada por su enfermedad y no era responsable de sus actos, pero yo carecía de justificación, yo había permitido que aquello se saliera de control y termináramos rozando las restricciones que la moralista sociedad nos imponía a ambos. Por lo menos nuestros labios no habían llegado a unirse en aquel deseado enlace, el repentino desmayo que nubló la mente de la joven en el último segundo impidió ese anhelado sueño por mi parte. Aunque eso tampoco ayudaba a ver los acontecimientos desde un punto de vista mejor, ya que de no ser por ello...

_"no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiésemos hecho..."_

Solté un largo y pesado suspiro en un intento logrando someter mi respiración bajo los efectos del nuevo y más ralentizado ritmo que llevaba mi corazón. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? No podría mirar a Rin a la cara sin que los recuerdos de esa noche vinieran a mi mente, menos aún al pensar en las involuntarias reacciones y en las deliciosa sensaciones que logré experimentar por un escaso y efímero momento. Un seguido de sentimientos se propagaban por mi interior como una arrolladora ola descontrolada: sorpresa, confusión, vergüenza, culpabilidad, remordimiento, decepción...

_"Un momento... ¿decepción?"_

Sí, me sentía decepcionado a pesar de que no terminaba de conocer el motivo. ¿Acaso era por no haber besado a Rin...? ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Debería sentirme aliviado y no desilusionado! Si hubiera sucedido, si la hubiera besado, nos habría condenado a los dos a un pecado imperdonable e impúdico, lejos de cualquier aceptación por parte de la corrompida moralidad que recorría la mente de las hipócritas personas que conformaban nuestro entorno.

Pero si me detenía a analizar la situación de una forma más minuciosa, las caricias que me ofrecieron las suaves manos de mi gemela y mis respuestas mecánicas ante ellas no habían sido precisamente voluntarias, por lo que aún podíamos mantener la escusa de que aquello solo habían sido un par de reflejos no autorizados por mi cordura. Por no decir que en aquel momento yo me hallaba totalmente rendido a las intenciones de aquel ángel caído, incluso dispuesto a llegar un poco más lejos con tal de obtener la atención de sus suaves dedos y su respiración cautivadora chocando contra mis labios, cosa que estando en uso completo y constante de mi raciocinio no desearía tales ilusiones... ¿no?

Zarandeé mi cabeza repetidas veces en señal de negación. Definitivamente debía sacarme todo ese lío de pensamientos de la cabeza, por el bien de ambos. ¿Qué diría la gente si alguien se enterara de lo que hemos hecho? ¡Casi llegamos a pasar la línea de la fraternidad! Es incorrecto, inmoral, repulsivo e impúdico. Debo borrarlo de mi mente a toda costa, debo disuadirme de aquellos persuasivos roces entre nuestras pieles, olvidar las sensación de los cálidos suspiros de Rin contra mi boca, eliminar toda prueba de que en aquel momento mi corazón latía desbocado hacia el borde de mi propia sensatez, llevándome por un camino lleno de peligros persuasivos que terminarían por tomar posesión de mis irreales anhelos y los convertirían en algo incluso mucho más concreto y existente.

Me levanté del suelo para irme a mi habitación, la cual quedaba justo enfrente de la de mi hermana gemela, deseoso por adentrarme en un mundo donde mi ilimitada imaginación me destinaría a un encuentro diferente al verídico, donde nadie podía inculparme por los penitentes latidos que me había arrollado en el momento en que nuestros rostros estuvieron mínimamente separados, donde ninguna presencia en vida podría darme respuestas sinceras ante las preguntas que mi confuso subconsciente me planteaba como si las necesitara para olvidarme de una vez por todas de aquel embrollo elocuente.

Con una mano en el pomo de la puerta volteé una última vez mi mirada celeste hacia el cuarto de mi versión femenina, disuadiendo mis preocupaciones al no haber delatado ningún movimiento sospechoso en el momento en que abandoné sus sueños a su suerte. Tras esa fina pared que nos separaba ella dormía arropada en su cama con un paño húmedo en su frente para bajar la fiebre y otro preparado en su mesita de noche por si en medio de la madrugada ella necesitara refrescar su temperatura corporal. Probablemente al día siguiente no recordaría nada de lo sucedido, o al menos yo esperaba con ansiedad que así fuera, ya que de no serlo probablemente llevaríamos a cabo una conversación de escasas explicaciones. Una vez más dejé escapar el aire que retenía en mis pulmones con lentitud y me adentré en mi fortaleza para luego encubrir mi cansado cuerpo bajo la protección de las sábanas de la basta cama, sin que la confusión que eclipsaba mis pensamientos llegara a desvanecerse por completo antes de dejarme caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Los apagados rayos del Sol se filtraban a través del fino cristal de la ventana y bañaban mi cuaderno en blanco con sus reflejos de luz nevada, ya que no había una silueta opaca a mi lado que los eclipsara como era usualmente. La voz calculadora del profesor seguía causando el revoloteo de las puntas de los lápices y bolígrafos sobre las libretas de mis compañeros, pero todo eso solo aportaba un efecto monótono en las lecciones, haciendo que se convirtieran en algo más que tedioso para mis cinco sentidos. Volví a suspirar dejando mi pluma sobre las hojas sin estrenar.

Ciertamente era que las clases no constaban de más de siete estudiantes intentando atender el aprendizaje, ya que el resto estaban cómo yo, desganados e intentando de forma inútil que las agujas del reloj incrementaran su velocidad mediante la poderosa fuerza del contacto visual, pero aquel día me sentía aún más debatido que de costumbre.

Quizás era por no tener la reconfortante presencia de mi gemela perdida en sus pensamientos, como hacía en todas las clases a excepción de la hora de música, o quizás porque aún me preocupaban los insistentes y persuasivos hechos de anoche, los cuales no dejaban de atormentar mi mente en cada segundo que se encontraba sumisa, o quizás por el presentimiento de que dejarla sola en casa en su estado no había sido una buena idea, a pesar de haberle preparado la comida en caso de que despertara y tuviera hambre, pero lo innegable es que la echaba de menos y que no podía estar ni un minuto sin contemplar su hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos y sus seráficas miradas celestes de brillo arrebatador.

Y lo peor, justo ahora estábamos tomando clases de matemáticas. No es como si a mí se me dieran mal, de hecho soy extrañamente compatible con todo el ámbito de ciencias y cálculos, pero aquella hora me la pasaba admirando las graciosas expresiones de Rin ante una operación demasiado complicada o riéndome de sus infantiles pucheros al ver que yo lo entendía todo sin problema. Siempre le ofrecía mi ayuda incondicional pero ella la rechazaba con desdén diciendo bajo un tono orgulloso y arrogante que todo aquello era muy fácil, solo que estaba haciéndose la inexperta para no llamar demasiado la atención del profesor y que la llamara para corregir el ejercicio. Pero al final terminaba tragándose su ego y me permitía explicarle la solución hasta que por fin lo entendía por si misma.

Adoraba causarle todo tipo de reacciones, ya fueran positivas, negativas o neutrales. Como aquella vez que un día registré su habitación entera para hallar su dichosa libreta de canciones y ella me pilló hurgando en el cajón de su ropa interior. Tuve que dar muchas explicaciones para que no me pasara la aplanadora por encima, ya que aparte de invadir su espacio personal también me creyó un completo pervertido por hurgar entre sus prendas más íntimas, a pesar de que no fuera mi intención hacerlo. O cuando una tarde en la que yo estaba estudiando para un examen y ella entró en mi cuarto con la intención de convencerme para que jugara con ella a un nuevo videojuego que había comprado recientemente. Terminé ganándole en la partida y ella se molestó tanto que me hizo jugar diez rondas más hasta vencerme. Aún recuerdo su sonrisa llena de regocijo y sus finos dedos alborotando mi cabello de forma apremiante aunque ella hubiera sido la que había perdido en múltiples ocasiones.

Apoyé mi barbilla contra la palma de mi mano izquierda soltando un nuevo suspiro más profundo y me limité a pretender demostrar mi falso interés en la tediosa asignatura. Sin mi adorable gemela a mi lado el tiempo deambulaba sin diversión ni distracción. Parecía que el mundo se había teñido en gris y los minutos no cobraban sentido alguno. Rin era un abanico de vívidos colores en aquel paisaje vacío de mojigata hipocresía, un refrescante oasis en medio de un desierto bañado en dunas y sedosa arena, una suave sinfonía de piano entre solos de críticas presuntuosas, mi salvación y esperanza, mi anhelo y mi lealtad, ella era el único destello de existencia en mi mundo, sin su similar reflejo a mi alcance nada tenía sentido en mi vida.

Antes de que pudiera continuar divagando en mi océano de pensamientos enternecedores una especie de papelito doblado en varios pliegues impactó contra mi frente y rebotó hasta caer sobre mi mesa, sacándome por completo de mis propias ensoñaciones. Levanté mi mirada celeste hacia de donde suponía que había salido disparado el mensaje y me topé con unos ojos verde turquesa y una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de la chica de largas y lisas coletas que tenía delante. Observé a Miku con extrañeza, para luego devolver mi atención sobre la nota y desdoblarla disimuladamente para que el tutor no se percatara de ello.

En su interior se encontraba una esmerada caligrafía componiendo una única frase, la cual hizo que un repentino, pero no por eso menos intenso, rubor apareciera sobre la pálida tez que caracterizaba mis mejillas, siendo teñidas al instante en que puse mis orbes celestes en las letras

_"¿Quién te trae tan enamorado que incluso te pones a babear en medio de clase?"_

Volví a alzar mi cabeza al escuchar las risas encubiertas de la amante de los puerros, quien seguía observándome mientras unas pequeñas carcajadas se escapaban de entre sus labios.

Agarré mi bolígrafo y contesté a la pregunta en la parte trasera del papel, antes de doblarlo y devolvérselo a su destinatario.

_"¡No estaba babeando! Y no estoy enamorado de nadie."_

Ella sonrió con mayor amplitud al leer mi respuesta y giró su cuerpo hacia delante para escribir algo de nuevo.

_"A mí no me engañas, pones una carita muy tierna cuando estás pensando en alguien en esa forma jeje... Ahora deja de fantasear con Rin y céntrate en mates."_

Mi rostro pareció incendiarse en un segundo, mientras mi mente trabajaba forzosamente para asimilar lo que estaba leyendo. ¡¿Cómo había sabido que estaba pensando en ella?! Miré a Miku por un momento encontrando su mirada del color de sus filosos cabellos brillando en un destello algo sugerente y pícaro. Entonces entendí el porqué de esa atención especial y no pude evitar sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba. _"¿Acaso cree que yo...?"_ formuló mi subconsciente en un vago intento por caer en la realidad de la situación.

_"¿Quién ha dicho que estuviera fantaseando con ella?"_

Respondí al mensaje con rastros ignorantes y desentendidos pero en mi interior un caos contrario a ellos se había desatado con la sola mención de mi gemela en ese tema. No estaba cien por cien seguro de la clara indirecta que había intentado insinuar la alocada amiga de la protagonista de mis pensamientos, mas mi cabeza empezaba a reanudar un planteamiento sobre aquella sugerencia, y no me tranquilizaba demasiado hacia donde se dirigía la solución.

Por otro lado seguía demasiado confundido como para poder transcribir mis propias emociones, por lo que aventurarme a sacar conclusiones demasiado precipitadas por hechos que aún no cobraban sentido no era una buena opción a llevar a cabo.

_"¿Acaso me equivoqué?"_

Me dirigió una última mirada llena de malicia antes de girarse para atender de nuevo las lecciones del profesor. Permanecí contemplando una vez más el último mensaje esbozado sobre el papel, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante las menciones instigadoras de la peliverde, y me limité a esconderlo en el interior de mi bolsa sin siquiera dedicarme a responder para no llamar sospechas por parte de los demás curiosos y aburridos alumnos, deseosos por entrometerse en asuntos ajenos como si fueran leones en busca de una presa fácil para alimentar su grisácea falsedad.

Apoyé de nuevo mis antebrazos sobre la mesa y me apliqué en fingir que estaba tomando apuntes cuando en realidad únicamente estaba dibujando un pentagrama en clave de Sol. Mi rubor se había difuminado en un tenue color sonrosado apenas perceptible, pero aún presente mientras la punta de mi lápiz adoptaba un trayecto casi mecánico y mi mente empezaba a flotar sobre un cúmulo de emociones dispersadas.

¿En qué momento de mi vida mi lado coherente se fue a la deriva? Todas las sugerencias firmadas por la picardía de Miku, todos los momentos embarazosos que hallé junto a Rin, los recuerdos irrazonables, las acciones involuntarias, todo me causaba un omnipotente estado de confusión que entrelazaba mi cordura y mi delirio y los fusionaba en una única interacción clandestina. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo? Así sería más fácil para seguir con mis rutinarios quehaceres y deshacerme de todo aquel embrollo latente en mi subconsciente, por no decir que parecía que yo me estaba volviendo loco por ella, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos volvía a encontrar a mi adorada gemela deambulando por mis fantasías más profundas e irreales, pintándolas con sus preciosas sonrisas de dientes perfectos y su delicado aroma a cítricas naranjas. No entendía que era aquella emoción que me invadía con solo estar cerca de su tierna presencia, era temerosa pero agradable, culpable pero sincera, me helaba la sangre y luego la incendiaba al instante, en una mezcla entre consternación, ilusión y atracción, todo unido y enredado con el irrompible hilo rojo de un fatalismo desencadenado.

Era algo extraño y desconocido, algo que nunca antes había llegado a experimentar y que por lo tanto no entendía bien su significado, oculto tras mis propios sentimientos penitentes pero sin perder su brillante intensidad, al mismo tiempo que convertían mis latidos incomprensibles en un efecto colateral imposible de controlar oponiendo resistencia frente la voluntad de mi corazón dispuesto a dominar la situación.

Sin duda debía averiguar que era aquello que sucumbía ante la tentativa adicción que Rin suponía frente a mi razonamiento, descifrar aquel rebuscado enigma que aceleraba mi pulso palpitante con la aproximación de aquella pequeña e inocente ninfa y coloreaba mis mejillas en un delatador tono carmesí con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas. Si no era capaz de abandonar mis sentimientos junto con el pasado ya vivido entonces viviría el presente con la intención de conocer de nuevo lo que ya había ocurrido.

Volví a echar un vistazo por la ventana, hallando mi distracción en el lento movimiento de las esponjosas nubes que empezaban a embarrar todo el cielo con su mullida presencia, acompañadas del frío invernal que yo no lograba percibir sobre mi piel pero que igualmente se entreveía al analizar cómo el vaho que se formaba delante de los labios de los transeúntes que pasaban por delante del instituto danzaba grácilmente al son de su glacial compás. Y perdiéndome de nuevo en mis difusos pensamientos, me dejé llevar por el hilo de los latidos de mi condenado corazón indiscreto, convirtiéndome en un adormilado presente en el momento en que el primer copo de nieve de ese año cayó del cielo nublado como la suave pluma de un ángel olvidado.

* * *

-_Nee nee_, despierta _shota_ oxigenado -pronunció una muy animada cerca de mi oído-.

Abrí uno de mis pesados párpados con desgana, encontrándome directamente con el rostro ajeno de cierta alocada joven y sus insistentes ojos aguamarinas tan alegres como igual de radiante era su propia personalidad.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Miku...? -murmuré volviendo a drenar mi atención en ella, hasta que estampó la palma de su mano justo enfrente de mi entumecido semblante contra la frígida madera de mi mesa, causando un gran golpe seco que resonó por todo el salón hasta retumbar contra mis oídos y enderezar completamente mi estado superfluo- ¡WAH! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -exclamé aún perturbado por la brusquedad del impacto, recibiendo la alegre sonrisa de la muchacha a modo de excusa-.

-Si no lo hacía volverías a dormirte, y no es que no me guste observar tu adorable rostro mientras duermes pero dudo mucho que quieras que te expulsen por saltarte las clases de esa forma -objetó ella sentándose en la superficie de su mesa enfrente de mí y agitando sus piernas en el aire como una inocente colegiala infantil-.

Me incorporé sobre mi asiento estirando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza como un gato recién desvelado y oculté mi bostezo con una mano mientras paseaba mi mirada por el salón. Para mi sorpresa este estaba medio vacío y las cortinas de las ventanas habían cubierto por completo los cristales que confeccionaban estas últimas. Las lámparas de la sala también estaban encendidas, desprendiendo su tenue luz dorada alrededor de los alumnos que aún recogían su material y conversaban de forma tranquila entre ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están todos? -pregunté a la muchacha de verde turquesa totalmente confundido ante lo que estaba presenciando-.

-¡Ah, cierto! Han cancelado las clases por la nieve -comentó ella tomando uno de sus largos mechones y enrollándolo alrededor de sus delgados dedos-. Algunas carreteras están clausuradas y la junta de profesores no quería que los alumnos se quedaran atrapados aquí dentro si la nevada se volvía una ventisca, así que nos han mandado a todos a casa. Yo estoy esperando a que Mikuo venga a recogerme para irnos juntos y los demás están listos para irse también.

-¿Nieve? -interrogué con mayor sorpresa extendiendo mi brazo hacia el bordado de la tela que ocultaba el exterior de mis ojos y descubriéndolo para apreciar debidamente la afirmación de Miku-.

Y así era. Las oscuras nubes entristecidas se habían apoderado por completo del cielo azulado que anteriormente destacaba sobre ellas y los delicados copos de nieve revoloteaban al descender por el ambiente coloreando las casas y los caminos en un denso blanco palpable. Mi calmada respiración tintó aún más el empañado cristal a causa de las diferentes temperaturas en las que este se debatía. Tuve que pasar mi mano por su tersa pantalla con la intención de conseguir un poco de nitidez de cara al gélido ambiente en el cual las calles se encontraban sometidas. Podía entrever la sombra de las diminutas huellas que los pasos de los estudiantes ya desaparecidos habían plasmado tras su estela hacia sus respectivos hogares. Me alejé de aquel cautivador y níveo paisaje para encarar a la joven que también lo admiraba desde su propio lugar.

-¿Las carreteras están cortadas? -le pregunté muy interesado en su respuesta, mientras empezaba a recoger mis cosas para marcharme a casa en cuanto antes-.

-Eso dicen -respondió encogiéndose de hombros una sola vez, observando cada uno de mis movimientos con especial interés-. Y yo tendré que ir caminando con el frío de que hace. Se me van a congelar todos los músculos -se quejó soltando un resoplido de molestia-.

-No temas por tus músculos pequeña melodramática, nos viene a buscar nuestro padre -interrumpió una voz ajena haciendo que ambos viráramos nuestras miradas hacia el nuevo inquilino-.

-¡Ah, Mikuo! -exclamó Miku con alegría saltando de su asiento en su mesa para ir al encuentro con su idéntico hermano y abrazarle entrelazando sus dedos por detrás del cuello del mencionado-.

Yo centré aún más mi curiosidad en ellos, sintiendo un poco de envidia por la situación de mi amigo al ver tal muestra de afecto entre ellos y representándola distorsionando los papeles para que en mi imaginación los protagonistas de esa unión fuéramos Rin y yo. Rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza de forma leve para disuadir tales pensamientos y me golpeé mentalmente por fantasear con mi gemela sin motivo aparente.

-¿Ustedes dos son muy cercanos, no? -comenté con verdadero interés haciendo que se separaran un poco el uno del otro, Mikuo con un muy tenue pero visible sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y Miku con una radiante sonrisa rebosando inocencia, aunque me extrañó un poco la forma de actuar del hermano Hatsune-.

-Podría decirse que sí. No tenemos una relación tan estrecha como tú y Rin ya que no somos gemelos, pero igual nos queremos mucho, ¿verdad? -cuestionó eso último agarrándose al brazo del similar muchacho a su lado, mostrando toda su felicidad al revelar aquella declaración sobre sus lazos personales-.

-C-claro -refutó Mikuo acariciando la azulada melena de su adorada hermanita con ternura y suavidad, dejándose llevar por la prueba de cariño que le estaba brindando a la adolescente sin importar los cotilleos de las personas ajenas a ellos-.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que nuestro padre nos vendrá a buscar? -interrogó la chica volteándose de cara a su compañero en busca de respuestas-.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Me llamó hace un rato diciendo que estaba de camino, debemos esperarle en la entrada y nos llevará a casa él mismo -informó él arrancándole una amplia sonrisa a la entusiasmada chica-.

-¡Yaay! ¡No tendré que congelarme los pies por culpa de la nieve! -exclamó siendo prisionera por la alegría que sentía invadirla por dentro y sacándonos unas sonrisas ante su infantil actitud a mí y a mi talentoso amigo-.

-Oe Len -me llamó este último mientras la amante de los puerros seguía encarcelada en su propia locura-, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Podemos llevarte antes a casa y no te helarás de frío allá fuera. Además tú y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar sobre el tema de la banda.

-No hace falta, de verdad -refuté con un tono de voz modesto-. No quiero suponer un problema, puedo ir caminando perfectamente. Y el asunto de la banda lo discutiremos seriamente en privado... -comenté esta vez con una voz llena de rencor y recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa por parte del inútil que había aceptado a Akita en nuestro grupo-.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero no que Rin está sola en casa? -preguntó Miku deteniéndose a analizar la situación y dispuesta a entrarme dentro de sus perversos planes-. En lo que tardas en llegar podría haberle sucedido algo, y tú no habrías estado allí para ayudarla. Imagina que termina cayéndose por las escaleras al ir a buscar un vaso de agua en la cocina o se resbala con el plato de la ducha cuando justamente se está bañando. Esas cosas suelen pasar, y más en el estado en que se encuentra. ¿No decías que tenía fiebre anoche? ¿Entonces qué haces perdiendo el tiempo cuando deberías estar a su lado ayudándola a recuperarse? Eres un muy mal hermano.

Mi rostro pareció palidecer al instante, o más bien yo así lo sentí, ya que mi respiración se había cortado de forma abrupta y los nervios que recorrían mi mente se instalaron en el interior de mi palpitante corazón, acelerando sus latidos paulatinamente a medida que me iba dando cuenta de la situación real en la que mi gemela se exponía ante tantos peligros. Ahora me percataba de todas las verdades que Miku había soltado y que podrían ser más que realistas si no me apresuraba a comprobar el que Rin se encontrara indispuesta o no, por razones reales o utópicas.

-¿No fuiste un poco cruel con él...? -susurró Mikuo a la de verde casi de manera inaudible pero que yo logré captar a la perfección-.

-Para nada -contestó ella a su vez con voz firme, haciéndome reaccionar un poco tarde por las preocupaciones que ahora me invadían con su manto nublado como el cielo apagado tras aquellas volutas de nieve-. Debe ser consciente de los múltiples peligros que corre Rin al estar completamente sola, tú como mi hermano mayor deberías entenderlo a la perfección.

-¿Tan imprudente ha sido el dejarla sola...? -murmuré por lo bajo consiguiendo un poco más de la atención de ambos Hatsune-.

-Puede que un poco imprudente sí que ha sido... P-pero igual no tienes permitido faltar a clases a no ser que algún motivo personal te lo impida, así que supongo que estuvo bien ¿no? -comentó el muchacho en un intento por estabilizar mis ánimos consternados-.

-¡Claro que no estuvo bien! -contraatacó su reflejo casi similar en una modulación más dura e inflexible enfrentando a su hermano con reproche, alzando un poco su cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos puesto que él era unos centímetros más alto que ella-. ¿Abandonarla todo el día mientras ella está enferma mientras él acude a clases por su propio bien? ¡Eso es muy egoísta por su parte! Para compensarlo mejor que se venga con nosotros. Así podrá llegar antes a casa y cuidarla debidamente -terminó Miku con determinación cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo sus propias palabras con un gesto de afirmación por parte de su cabeza-.

-Tienes razón, Miku -rebatí yo convenciéndome a mí mismo de mi irrevocable decisión-. He sido un mal hermano así que a partir de ahora mismo debo estar allí desviviéndome por ella. Lo mejor será que acepte su ayuda y me lleven a casa para poder atenderla en todo lo que necesite con tal de que mejore su condición.

-¡Así me gusta, Len! -aseguró la aludida posando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y haciendo un gesto con su pulgar en señal de positivismo-. Que reconozcas tus errores y los resuelvas como el ser inútil que eres.

-¡Sí! Espera... ¡¿Cómo que inútil?! -exclamé ligeramente furioso logrando sonsacarles a ambos un par de carcajadas divertidas, mientras terminaba de ordenar mis útiles y me preparaba para ir con ellos hacia las puertas principales de Vocaloid con la esperanza de que a Rin no le haya pasado nada malo y esté aguardando por mi llegada con ansias de verme otra vez-.

* * *

**·RIN·**

Desperté al mismo tiempo que una diminuta gota de sudor se deslizaba desde mi sien hasta mi pómulo. Mi respiración iba un poco descompasada y los latidos de mi corazón palpitaban de forma incesante contra mi pecho, por lo que los únicos sonidos que mi sentido auditivo podía captar eran el vertiginoso compás rítmico que se resonaba por todo mi interior y los débiles y diminutos jadeos que se escapaban involuntariamente de entre mis labios.

Sentía mi cuerpo extrañamente entumecido, excesivamente caliente y peligrosamente vulnerable, imponiendo un denso límite en mis movimientos sobre el revuelto de sábanas blancas de mi cama e impidiéndome el conseguir un poco de estabilidad contra el raudo compás en el que mi pecho se alzaba y descendía. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo colocando mi antebrazo derecho encima de ellos y dejando salir un gran y profundo suspiro con tal de serenarme un poco. Un fogoso calor insoportable se propagaba por todas las células de mi frágil complexión, ardiendo en un eterno incendio que congelaba abruptamente mis pensamientos cada vez que notaba sus vibraciones invadiendo mi raciocinio.

Las luces del cuarto se encontraban apagadas pero yo podía vislumbrar la sombra de los muebles a través del suave claror del cielo, tapizado en un esponjoso gris y una delicada blancura que traspasaban los cristales de mis ventanas e impactaba contra la soledad sumisa de la calmada habitación. Me incorporé sobre el blando colchón y los mullidos almohadones de terciopelo tras unos segundos en los que mi voz se mantuvo en completo silencio y la acelerada melodía de mis palpitaciones se convertía en una sinfonía más audible. Me despojé de todas las mantas que hasta el momento cubrían mi cuerpo para poder enfriarme con la temperatura ambiente de la casa, mas viendo que no conseguía demasiados resultados satisfactorios me levanté de la cama dispuesta a ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua fresca y así aliviar aquel extraño ardor que eclipsaba mi necesitada cordura.

Mis piernas parecían temblar con cada paso y el dolor de cabeza que sentía se clavaba en mi mente como puñales de hielo en un alud de espinas afiladas, pero aún así me forcé a mí misma a caminar hasta el pasillo, llegando al nacimiento del primer escalón que me conduciría hacia la planta inferior de la casa. Empecé a bajarlos lentamente, procurando no tropezarme para evitar caerme por culpa de la debilidad latente bajo mis movimientos y aferrándome a la pared con tal de no cometer una imprudencia. Después de unos largos segundos me encontraba abandonando el último peldaño, con mis trémulas extremidades sintiéndose más pesadas y los nervios a flor de piel a causa del estado en que me encontraba.

Me adentré en la ordinaria cocina, esta vez reforzando mis defensas para impedir que mi resistencia fallara de nuevo, y tomé un vidrioso vaso de uno de los estantes de arriba. Pero fue en el momento en que me disponía a llenar el recipiente de agua templada e incolora que la puerta principal del hogar se abrió en un estruendoso golpe, casi asemejándose a los impactos que produciría el efecto de un tsunami enloquecido contra las viviendas de una serena costa, sobresaltándome por el ruido que había acarreado aquel repentino acto y haciéndome soltar el cuenco a causa de un súbito impulso.

-¡Rin! -me llamó una voz familiar casi con desespero, a tiempo para ser testigo auditivo del instante en el que el sonido de los cristales fragmentados del vaso transparente interrumpió mi silenciosa respuesta abalanzándose contra el limpio y claro suelo de madera pulida-.

Contemplé sorprendida los pedazos rotos del vidrio translúcido a lado de mis pies calzados en largas medias algodonosas, para luego sentir los pasos apresurados que se encaminaban hacia mi posición con rapidez y urgencia, revelando el contorno de la rubia figura de brillantes ojos zafiro tras la pared que separaba la entrada principal del salón y la cocina. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, ambas brillando entre destellos azulados y emociones contenidas, la suya llena de preocupación, la mía reflejado mi confusión, pero mi querido hermano no tardó en reaccionar al momento en que llegó a mi lado y posó sus finas manos sobre mis mejillas, inspeccionando mi pálida tez con detenimiento a pesar de que yo sentía su tacto más como una suave y tierna caricia inconsciente.

-¡¿Estás bien Rin?! ¿Te encuentras herida? -preguntó con una súplica agitada centelleando en sus orbes cristalizados, volteando mi rostro para no dejar ningún centímetro por examinar-.

-N-no... yo sólo... -intenté excusarme pero un profundo sonrojo tintó mis pómulos en un tono rojizo cuando me percaté de la poca distancia que me separaba del semblante inquieto de Len. "¿Cuándo se acercó tanto a mí?"-.

-¿Por qué no estás en la cama? Deberías descansar... y... -entonces dirigió su atención hacia el rubor que ahora pintaba mis blancas mejillas en rojo y deslizó sus dedos hasta alcanzar mi frente, extendiendo toda su suave y gentil palma para comprobar el que mi estado hubiera empeorado- sigues con mucha fiebre...

-Estoy mejor... -mentí para no seguir preocupándole, más la determinación de mis palabras era demasiado superflua y él pareció no estar convencido de mi afirmación-.

-Rin, aunque me mientas no voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti -aseguró con osada determinación, volviendo a clavar su intenso océano celeste sobre mi propio mar embravecido-.

Desvié mi mirada de la suya para impedir que el nerviosismo se hiciera más visible. Si fingía de nuevo lo notaría enseguida pero si le decía la verdad no haría más que alarmarle, y no deseaba hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Por otro lado si no le contestaba él mismo daría por negativa la respuesta, así que decidí engatusar mis palabras para que parecieran algo neutrales sin necesidad de engañarle demasiado.

-Me encuentro algo débil pero el dolor de cabeza ha bajado un poco desde que te fuiste -respondí con una sonrisa dudosa, haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para que mi tono de voz no sonara más frágil de lo que en realidad resonaría-.

-Ya veo... Igualmente, ¿por qué bajaste a la cocina? Te dejé la comida preparada en tu escritorio por si tenías hambre -comentó estableciendo un poco de espacio entre nosotros, retirando las manos que acariciaban mis ardientes mejillas con dulzura y suavidad de vuelta a su lugar en los costados del muchacho-.

-Ah... Sólo vine a buscar un poco de agua para refrescarme -él pareció alarmarse aún más con la mención del agua por razones que desconozco, así que decidí ignorar aquello y bajé mi atención hasta posarla sobre los afilados contornos de lo que anteriormente yo pretendía usar como recipiente-. Lamento haber roto el vaso, ahora mismo lo recojo.

-¡E-espera! Podrías cortarte. Mejor ya lo hago yo, tú vete a descansar y... -pero el gritito ahogado que brotó de mis labios inmovilizó sus palabras-.

Volteé la vista hacia mi índice derecho, en el cual el agudo y fino vidrio que había intentado tomar con mi mano había esbozado una sutil línea incolora sobre mi delicada piel blanca, causando que unas diminutas pero encendidas gotas de sangre se aglomeraran brillando en un intenso color rubí prendido. Sentí el filoso dolor del corte marcando la yema de mi dedo con su fuego punzante, al mismo tiempo que enfocaba mis ojos hacia el suelo donde el responsable de la herida lucía divertido con un pequeño hilo rojizo contorneando su mordaz silueta cristalizada.

-Te lo dije... -murmuró mi hermano de aspecto similar inclinándose a mi altura en el suelo para luego tomar mi mano herida y examinar de forma minuciosa la cisura-. No es muy profundo así que no tardará en cicatrizar.

Me limité a centrar mi campo de visión en los tablones que conformaban el suelo tapizado en madera llana de la casa mientras el joven analizaba mis manos en busca de más rasguños, para luego volver a alzarla súbitamente al notar algo húmedo y caliente deslizándose por mi sonrosada herida, añadiendo un toque final a mis ruborizados pómulos, quienes no tardaron en mancharse en un difuminado color rojizo parecido al de las rosas frescas que florecían tras la estela del agudo dolor del corte blanquecino.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al percatarme del origen de aquel cálido elixir que acompañaban las lágrimas escarlatas derramadas sobre la densa nieve de mi piel. La tersa mano de Len inmovilizó la mía propia para que no pudiese retraerla, al mismo tiempo que su lengua deambulaba por el corte de la yema de mi índice limpiando todo rastro del líquido carmesí que pudiese renacer de él. Aquel calor que había quemado mi cuerpo desde el momento en que desperté de mi profundo sueño ahora lograba percibirlo concentrándose sobre mi pálida tez, prendiéndola fogosamente y causándome un ardor aún más insoportable que el anterior mencionado.

Mis rodillas temblaron una sola vez antes de dejarse vencer por la potente gravedad y hacer caer mi pequeña complexión hasta quedar sentada sobre mis esbeltas piernas, permaneciendo en aquel estado atónito en el cual mis pensamientos se encontraban refrenados por la extraña situación en la que me hallaba sorprendida. La cálida cavidad oral de mi preciado gemelo se sentía delicada y resbaladiza, atrapando mi dedo entre sus labios ligeramente más entreabiertos y lamiendo la herida rojiza a modo que su perceptible saliva se apoderaba del dolor punzante del corte y lo aliviaba con la rápida cicatrización que le brindaba con sigiloso disimulo.

Len mantenía sus párpados cerrados y relajados, en una expresión calmada y serena, todo lo contrario a cómo yo me reflejaba, mostrando mi intenso y exuberante sonrojo a la par que mis nervios se apoderaban de mi raciocinio al notar cada uno de los deliciosos movimientos de la aterciopelada lengua masculina contra la yema de mi dedo. Finalmente aquellos tentadores labios se distanciaron de mi herida y el joven abrió sus ojos celestes refulgiendo en un azul de ensueño con la misma aura desinteresada y atenta, mientras yo intentaba expresar mi perplejidad a través de las palabras, a pesar de que estas mismas parecían haberse estancado en mi garganta.

-¡¿P-p-por qué...?! -empecé a tartamudear, poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa al procesar adequadamente lo que acababa de suceder-.

-D-dicen que la saliva tiene propiedades curativas -se defendió mi audaz gemelo a modo de excusa, haciendo que un ligero rubor coronase sus mejillas en un carmín difuminado contra su blanca tez de porcelana-. L-lo siento si te incomodé... admito que fue algo impulsivo...

Yo permanecí en silencio contemplándole fijamente, analizando el cómo él desviaba su centelleante mirada zafiro hacia algún punto impreciso sobre las finas tablas del suelo de la cocina, a su vez impregnado por varios trozos de los cristales brillantes que en su origen componían la estructura de un vaso perfilado. Pude percatarme de que el color que se extendía por los pómulos masculinos se intensificaba bajo mis curiosos orbes celeste con el pasar de los segundos, como si le inquietara o avergonzara mi presencia o quizás los actos imprudentes que había cometido, pero todo fue por mi bien... ¿no?, entonces no había nada de malo en querer sanar el pequeño corte que me había hecho a causa de un accidente, ¿verdad...?

-¡No importa! S-sólo... me sorprendió que hicieras eso. No te preocupes por ello -sonreí, intentando restarle tensión al asunto y ganándome una ojeada curiosa y una sonrisa aliviada por parte de mi idéntico compañero-.

Terminamos de recoger los pedazos restantes, que por suerte no se habían fracturado en trozos demasiado pequeños como para preocuparnos de barrer después y repasar que ni una sola mota de polvo acristalado pudiera haberse escapado de nuestra percepción. Len volvió a enderezarse para echar los peligrosos fragmentos del vidrio transparente en el cubo de la basura, pero cuando yo logré al fin levantarme del suelo lo único que sentí fue el cómo la gravedad me jugaba una mala pasada y empezaba a retorcer mi equilibrio hasta que perdí la forma de ver la realidad y noté mis piernas ignorando las órdenes de mi cerebro, por lo que empecé a precipitarme de nuevo hacia el suelo, sólo para ser retenida por unos brazos aferrándose a mi silueta por mi espalda.

-¡Rin! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! -preguntó una voz cálida y alarmada contra mi oreja, sin obtener una respuesta inmediata que aplacara sus dudas-.

-Estoy bien, estoy perfectamente... -farfullé intentando ponerme en pie por mi misma, sin conseguir que las firmes y suaves manos de Len abandonaran su lugar sobre mi plano vientre-. Sólo es un pequeño mareo...

-Oh no, de eso nada -sentenció el joven de ojos celestes sujetándose con mayor protección alrededor de mi cuerpo-.

Lo único que pude percibir a partir de aquel instante fueron unas manos que me alzaron del suelo al estilo nupcial, me subieron por las escaleras con extremo cuidado y sensata precaución y me acostaron sobre la blanda superficie de mi reconfortante cama, mientras yo sólo podía captar en escasos momentos el balanceo de los rubios y pálidos mechones del sedoso cabello de Len y la calidez de su pecho envolviendo mi perfil y proporcionándome seguridad y bienestar, haciendo que involuntariamente mis delgadas extremidades se abrazaran al cuello de mi gemelo bajo la influencia del deseo de querer sentirme aún más acogida y el muchacho diera un leve sobresalto por la repentina acción que llevé a cabo sin previo aviso.

La luz dorada y artificial de la lámpara situada sobre la mesilla de noche bañaba los rasgos contorneados de mi apuesto acompañante bajo las sombras de una gélida tarde de invierno, dónde en el exterior ya se podía apreciar una fina capa de nieve aglomerada sobre el asfalto de la carretera y los tejados de las casas comunes. Mi cuerpo recibió una agradable bienvenida por parte de los aterciopelados almohadones tendidos por toda la extensión del colchón, amoldando mi complexión conforme a su silueta y recibiendo mi profundo e incesante calor corporal con la leve frescura que habían adquirido al encontrarse sometidos a frías temperaturas cercanas al grado óptimo sin la protección de un elemento ajeno que pudiese aminorarlas.

Len tanteó con el suave dorso de su mano la piel sonrosada que cubría mis mejillas para tomarme la temperatura, aunque yo aún seguía demasiado indispuesta cómo para ser consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, siendo únicamente capaz de ver los reflejos preocupados sobre el estilizado rostro de mi amado gemelo a través de la espesa neblina que surcaba mis pensamientos coherentes y los difuminaba entre las sombras de mi afiebrado delirio. El joven recogió la pequeña toalla que yo había dejado reposar anteriormente sobre la cubeta de agua fría al lado de mi cama y la sumergió en ella para luego escurrirla y depositarla sobre mi frente con la intención de bajar aunque sólo fuera un poco mi asfixiante calentura.

Permanecí en la misma posición original, acostada sobre la densa suavidad del colchón ataviado con agradables mantas y esponjosas almohadas de algodón mientras los finas y delgadas manos de mi idéntico hermano escrutaban mi rostro analizando minuciosamente sus definidos contornos en busca de signos de incomodidad por mi parte. Yo no podía encontrarme más fascinada, sintiéndome como una humilde víctima cautivada por el brillante océano celeste de su mirada cristalina, sin poder o sin querer evadir mis extasiados sentidos de su hipnotizante hechizo, al mismo tiempo que las delicadas yemas de sus hábiles dedos esparcían pequeñas caricias alrededor de mi blanca tez nevada.

Era una sensación cálida y cremosa, parecida al ligero brillo satinado de una blanca pluma seráfica o el pestañear de las frágiles alas plisadas de una mariposa bañada en las gélidas lágrimas perladas de un terso y flamante hielo ardiente. Cerré mis ojos en busca de intensificar aquellas caricias sobre mi piel, ladeando mi mejilla en dirección al reconfortante dorso que me brindaban aquellos roces llenos de adicción y cariño buscando obtener más de su exquisita suavidad aterciopelada.

Aunque al parecer aquel acto incomodó ligeramente al propietario de esos deliciosos toques, pues al entreabrir un poco mis párpados pude apreciar un notable rubor escarlata ganando territorio sobre los perfilados pómulos del joven a mi lado, sin mencionar que aquello sólo le otorgaba una apariencia aún más tierna y adorable, por lo que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa e intentar hallar más contacto entre mi tez de porcelana y la suya cubierta por un intenso calor difuminado.

-Tu piel es muy cálida y suave... -murmuré ensimismada con aquel sedoso roce sobre mi mejilla, presionando ligeramente contra él como si fuera un caprichoso felino en busca del cariño y afecto de su amo, sacándole un sonrojo aún más notable a mi pobre víctima ruborizada y colapsada por mis repentinas muestras de interés-.

-Cielos... estás delirando... -musitó más para sí mismo dejando que un leve suspiro se llevara sus audibles reflexiones hacia un inhóspito olvido, conduciendo la palma de su codiciada y tersa mano hacia el nacimiento de los livianos mechones dorados de mi pálido cabello para acariciar mi cabeza con gestos suaves y tranquilizantes-.

Yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa desentendida a modo de respuesta, olvidándome por un momento de aquel fogoso ardor que sentía embadurnar mi vulnerable cuerpo y recibiendo con ansias cada una de las atenciones que mi consternado gemelo me dedicaba bajo su propia voluntad. Pero no logré prolongar aquella agradable sensación más tiempo del deseado, ya que en el mismo instante en que mis pensamientos comenzaban a diluirse de nuevo y mis párpados incrementaban su insistente pesadez sobre mis radiantes ojos celestes, sentí los finos dedos de Len sobre los pequeños botones que abrochaban la abertura de mi liviana camisa blanca, desatando la prenda con lentitud y cautela, aligerando la tela sobre mi tersa y pálida piel perlada en sudor.

Alcé mi confusa mirada interrogativa hasta clavarla en la de mi idéntico hermano, sumergiéndola en aquel amplio océano de translúcidos zafiros azulados y refulgiendo a su vez entre destellos centelleantes de determinación y brillos cristalinos azorados, exigiéndole una explicación que justificara sus actos mientras él evadía mis silenciosas preguntas atendiendo su actual tarea. Podía percibir un suave e intenso tono rojo sonrosado sobre la nívea tez que coronaba sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que la dulce expresión de su rostro reflejaba los rastros atenuados de una osadía necesitada y una clara expresión de incomodidad al ver mi estilizada clavícula siendo desnudada bajo el efecto de sus dedos sobre los broches de la ropa.

-Len...-susurré sin despegar mi centro de atención de su concentrado semblante, notando sus manos deslizándose por los bordes de la seda nevada y bajando desde mi cuello hasta el escote de mis pechos, mostrando ligeramente la sombra de mi sujetador de algodón liso en amarillo pastel, consiguiendo que el gracioso rubor del muchacho aumentara de sobremanera-.

-¿Mmh? -preguntó de forma tímida, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos por más que yo quisiera-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo...? -me incorporé sobre mis codos provocando que los finos extremos de la sedosa blusa se deslizaran por mi cintura abriendo la ropa de par en par, mostrando descaradamente una picante visión de mi pecho semicubierto, deteniendo sus malinterpretables acciones y consiguiendo por fin que él enlazara sus iris avergonzados con los míos neutrales para evitar que su traicionera vista admirara más de lo debido-.

-He... S-sólo estoy intentando bajar tu fiebre, no te preocupes -contestó el muchacho con un poco de temblorosa inseguridad sobre su propia réplica, dejando que su voz fuera controlada por un travieso rastro dudoso, tomando el paño húmedo que hasta ahora había estado reposando sobre mi frente y hundiéndolo bajo el fluido nivel transparente de la cubeta-.

El sonido de las diminutas gotas del líquido incoloro impactando contra la tersa superficie acuosa del balde de plástico resonó por la cómoda afonía que reinaba en el cuarto, al momento en que Len presionó la tela del trapo contra sí misma para desprenderse del exceso de agua innecesaria. Solté un pequeño y repentino bote sobre la consistencia del colchón cuando el gélido roce del empapado tejido se apoderó de la sensibilidad de mis poros como una violenta exhalación, embadurnando la afiebrada piel desnuda de mi plano vientre con su frío aliento arrollador.

Sus calculadores orbes azulinos centraron todo su interés en mí, preguntándose interiormente si aquel iluso plan en realidad había sido una buena idea, pero decididos a continuar con esa extraña experimentación sobre mi cuerpo por descubrir el antídoto contra aquella potente temperatura que despuntaba fuego a través del contorno de mi silueta. La humedad del hielo de la desgastada ropa se fundía sobre mi piel ataviándola con lágrimas ardientes y perlas de rocío, fundiéndolas mediante el sofocante calor afiebrado de mi epidermis y reteniendo su enfriada temperatura en su superficie para aliviar aquella calidez que se propagaba desde mi candente interior hacia el tibio exterior.

Los minúsculos y congelados copos de nieve se abalanzaban contra el pavimento de la ciudad con una gracia envidiable, emergiendo desde el cielo tapizado en un lienzo de esponjosas nubes grisáceas y aglomerándose tras la fina capa densa y blanca que reposaba sobre las aceras y se amontonaba en los tejados de los coches y las casas. Mis atentas pupilas dilatadas bailaban entre los movimientos que el paño bañado en hielo glacial esbozaba por mi vientre expuesto, con cuidado de no rozar el borde del cítrico sujetador o la cintura del sencillo short para dormir que vestía, y la nerviosa expresión que el consternado semblante de Len reflejaba al vislumbrar la blancura compacta de mi sugestiva desnudez.

Sentía cómo aquel extraño contraste entre el calor que circulaba de forma salvaje por mi sistema y la baja temperatura que encarcelaba el líquido transparente entre los pliegues de la hostigada tela se adueñaba por completo de mis pensamientos, aminorando suavemente el violento golpeteo de mi corazón contra mi pecho y el sigiloso zumbido de mi agitada respiración contra mis labios. Me mantuve admirando el tierno y exuberante sonrojo de mi gemelo, esparcido sobre su pálida tez de porcelana que hacía resaltar aquel aterciopelado tono carmesí a través de la nívea textura contorneada de sus rasgos estilizados, contemplando embelesada sus intensos ojos tintados en un azul tan profundo como el fondo del océano y tan cristalino como la tersa superficie del mismo. Casi inconscientemente mis labios delinearon la sombra de una media sonrisa.

-_Nee_ Len -traté de llamar su atención acostándome mejor sobre la cama y permitiendo que ambos extremos del escote de la fina camisa acariciaran la orilla de mis hombros hasta deslizarse por ellos dejándolos al descubierto, otorgándole una visión aún más provocativa de mi cuerpo al muchacho que ahora se debatía entre sí mismo si debería elevar su mirada o permanecer esquivándola-.

Recibí un leve e inaudible sonido de afirmación por parte del aludido, mientras mi divertido subconsciente se regocijaba al ver cómo su ruborizado rostro se prendía aún más al subir su vista hacia la piel desnuda de mis hombros en una fugaz ojeada apenada.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche... -Len se tensó por completo con esa mención, paralizando cada uno de sus músculos e inmovilizando todas las acciones que hasta ahora habían estado activadas, incluso el respirar-.

-¿A-a-anoche...? -tartamudeó el rubio tras unos segundos sumidos bajo una tensa afonía, en un vano intento por hacerse el desentendido a pesar de que yo sabía perfectamente que recordaba cada minuto de los acontecimientos de ayer-.

-Sí, anoche. Cuando viniste a mi habitación y yo te empujé sobre mi cama y me subí encima de ti y luego...

-¡V-vale! ¡Y-ya lo recuerdo! -exclamó con sus mejillas completamente encendidas, mirándome con una súplica reflejada sobre sus orbes celestes para que no continuase con la oración que me había quedado a medias-.

-Sólo quería decirte que lo siento... -murmuré en una voz un tanto más suave y penitente, desviando mis azulinos iris impecables hacia el revuelto de sábanas que yacía inerte bajo mi cuerpo para evitar sentirme más culpable frente a los ojos expectantes de mi hermano-. No sabía lo que hacía y antes de que pudiera ser consciente de ello ya te tenía debajo de mí... Supongo que la fiebre pudo conmigo y me llevo a hacer cosas extrañas como esas... lo siento mucho...

-Oye... está bien, lo entiendo -respondió él con un perfecto tono reconciliador, modulando una suave sonrisa como si con ella quisiera transmitirme su perdón sin necesidad de anunciarlo verbalmente-. Sé que la fiebre algunas veces te afecta peor que en otras, así que no estoy molesto. Admito que aquello... me tomó muy desprevenido... pero ya debemos olvidarlo y seguir con nuestras vidas. Que quede como un secreto entre nosotros ¿sí? -finalizó con una sonrisa llena de conforte y ánimos, intentando levantar mi estado de humor con aquella simple respuesta con dejes de diversión-.

Esbocé una sonrisa sincera tratando de ofrecerle una disculpa más con mis labios y enlacé mis orbes zafiro con el profundo azul celeste de los de mi amado gemelo, queriendo transmitirle todo el remordimiento que yo sentía por los indecentes actos de la noche anterior, teniendo presente en cada segundo el recuerdo de su tonificado cuerpo indefenso bajo el mío, la cálida textura de su piel desnuda acariciando la mía propia en un acto de osadía involuntario, la placentera satisfacción que embargó mi utópica mente diluida al escuchar su respiración jadeando excitada por mi causa, y el sabor de su candente aliento contra mis labios tentándolos para llevar mi erótica fantasía mental hacia el próximo nivel establecido tras los límites de la moralidad actual.

-¿Rin?

Alcé mi mentón de nuevo hacia Len percatándome de que había estado un buen rato hundiéndome en mi propia nube extasiada de ilusiones erráticas, ganándome una mirada repleta de confusión por parte del joven muchacho y un repentino y sofocante sonrojo coronando mis mejillas en un atenuado color parecido al destello de un rubí brillante. Volví a sonreír tratando de maquillar mi súbita desaparición en la conversación a causa de mi impúdico subconsciente pasional e impulsivo, recibiendo una clara estela de curiosidad tras el translúcido cristal que protegía los reflejos azulados de mi idéntico hermano, mientras los rayos artificiales de la luz que se desprendía la pequeña lámpara de oro a nuestro lado se cernían sobre su hermoso rostro envidiado y le otorgaba centelleantes despuntadas a su radiante cabellera de hebras doradas y su codiciada media sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

-Lo siento... estaba un poco distraída -contesté con un deje de pena a la par que Len soltaba un pequeño suspiro de pesar-.

-¿En qué pensabas que te tenía tan ocupada para desatender a tu gemelo? -preguntó dejando fluir un tono de superioridad, molestia y diversión por su melódica y agradable voz-.

-En que siempre termino metiéndote en situaciones embarazosas por mi causa -comenté ampliando mi sonrisa al recordar otras muchas ocasiones donde Len de una forma u otra salía vergonzosamente involucrado-.

-Mh... puede que tengas razón -murmuró él desviando su mirada zafiro de manera pensativa-. Aunque en parte lo de anoche también fue mi culpa. Tú no eras consciente de lo que hacías pero yo nunca hice nada para impedir que llegáramos a esos extremos... así que ambos somos culpables -repuso con calma y serenidad contenida observándome minuciosamente en busca de alguna afirmación o negación por mi parte, sonrojándose un poco más al rememorar cualquiera de esos vergonzosos momentos que había vivido gracias a mi alocado delirio y a su impulsiva inmovilidad-.

En aquel momento caí en la cuenta de algo, un detalle que hasta ahora había quedado olvidado en mi mente, eclipsado por la verdadera gravedad del asunto pero que en aquel mismo instante empezaba a florecer desde aquel inhabitado limbo oculto tras mi cordura en el que se encontraba. Las palabras de mi gemelo no podían ser más ciertas.

Era evidente que el principal castigo penitencial de aquel dulce pecado, atado directamente al tentador fruto prohibido por el cual mis delirantes sentidos casi habían sucumbido en el momento culminante, debía recaer sobre mi consciencia y mi culpabilidad, pero, a pesar de que Len se había responsabilizado del papel de la víctima inocente, en ningún momento intentó poner fin a mis inmorales acciones, permitió que aquella vil cadena gobernada por el fatalismo de unos obscenos anhelos se retorciera aún más y nos encarcelara a ambos ante el normativizado tribunal de la ambiciosa sociedad que controlaba nuestros actos.

-Es cierto... ¿por qué no hiciste nada para librarte de mí? -cuestioné ligeramente extrañada por lo que mi pregunta había hecho mención, viendo cómo Len bajaba un tanto su cabeza hasta que su revoltoso flequillo rubio y rebelde eclipsó sus ojos concediéndole una aura serio y algo distante-.

-Sinceramente no lo sé... -fue su rastrera respuesta incompleta, bajando su voz hasta que las últimas letras de su confesión fueron despedidas entre susurros como cálidas caricias por sus labios-. Cuando te abalanzaste sobre mí traté de detenerte -comenzó de nuevo a explicar, empleando una modulación más amplia y fuerte y elevando su mirada celeste hasta posarla sobre la mía atenta y expectante-, te dije que te detuvieras y intenté alejarte de mí yo mismo, pero no me hiciste caso y continuaste con lo que fuera que tuvieras en mente. Cada vez que intentaba que parases me ignorabas completamente y cuando quise volver a protestar ya me encontraba... demasiado perdido para hacerlo...

Aquella última declaración fue acompañada de un extenso rubor más que fue añadido a toda la lista de sus antecesores sobre su blanca tez del color de la nieve invernal. Permanecí mirándole con una impresión serena y un rostro calmado, permitiendo que la afonía que recorría mi garganta se prolongara tanto como ella quisiera postergarse y se apoderara de la atmósfera de la tenuemente iluminada habitación. Después de unos pocos segundos, en los que Len se dedicó de acaparar su atención en cualquier objeto que encontrara disponible a su alcance para paralizar allí su compungida mirada celeste, me incorporé sobre la cama hasta que mis piernas desnudas quedaron suspendidas sobre el borde del colchón y mi cuerpo, aún a medio desvestir con la nívea y sedosa camisa desabotonada y mi simple ropa interior al descubierto, se aproximó al de mi similar hermano en busca de que nuestros ojos volvieran a conectarse para darle a conocer lo que mis labios pujaban por dejar salir.

-No debes sentirte mal por esto, yo fui la que hizo esas cosas en contra de tu voluntad -susurré en una modulación suave y aterciopelada, sin lograr que los brillantes orbes cristalizados del muchacho volvieran a centrarse en mí-.

-Pero yo no traté de hacer nada para impedirlas. Yo pude detenerte y no lo hice. Yo... -le observé detenidamente esperando por que continuara su oración, pero, al fijarme en su semblante lleno de dudas y nerviosismo y el rápido color rojizo que estaba encendiendo su rostro envuelto en llamas, me mantuve pacientemente a la espera por su proseguimiento, siendo tentada a sonsacarle yo misma las palabras de su boca- puede... que no quisiera evitarlo...

Mis párpados se abrieron ampliamente a causa de la conmoción que el significado tras la agitación de su dulce voz había causado en mi pulso, incrementando de forma súbita su velocidad en mi interior y acelerando los potentes latidos que amenazaban con hacer notables las vibraciones de mi vitalidad contra mi pecho. Un nuevo silencio, quizás más fuerte, duradero e incómodo que el anterior, hizo repentina aparición entre nosotros, otorgándome la capacidad de escuchar el vertiginoso y violento compás de mis palpitaciones e incluso de percibir la melodía que resurgía del corazón de mi arrepentido hermano a mi lado, sincronizándose con el mío en una audible y poderosa armonía entrelazada por el hilo rojo de nuestros pensamientos difuminados.

La humedecida piel blanca de mi cuerpo finalmente se había secado, la congelada nieve del exterior empañaba los cristales de las ventanas. El calor que embadurnaba peligrosamente mi cordura en confusión se había disipado con ligereza, mas aún notaba la pesadez de mi delirio compungiendo mi lado racional a costa de la situación en la que me encontraba siendo sumisa. El rubio y apuesto muchacho a mi lado se negaba a encarar mis exigencias, tratando de evadir el contacto visual que yo deseaba fervientemente enlazar con él, queriendo encontrar la verdadera explicación a la incógnita del asunto en su intensa mirada zafiro o el indulgente arrepentimiento por sus actos posteriores tratando de formular una réplica a su disculpa anterior o una mera justificación que pudiese prevalecer su condenado corazón.

-Ya veo... -murmuré levemente sintiendo como Len se tensaba a mi lado al escuchar la serenidad de mi voz-. Entonces... si volvieras a encontrarte en una situación parecida... -antes de que el muchacho fuera capaz de replicar me acerqué a él tomando sus ardientes mejillas con las finas palmas de mis manos y me aproximé a su atónito rostro colocando mis rodillas sobre la acolchonada superficie de la cama alrededor de sus piernas, estableciendo una nueva distancia entre nuestros cuerpos a modo que pude notar el ardiente calor emanando de su tersa piel, el familiar aroma de sus pálidos cabellos rubios despeinados y la sorpresa en sus profundos ojos azules a muy pocos centímetros de los míos- ¿tratarías de evitarlo...? -susurré contra sus labios-.

**¡Ohayo!**

**¡Oh por favor alábenme! Háganme una estatua o entregadme los derechos de propiedad de Vocaloid (jajajajajajajano) Nah enserio ¿quién desea golpearme con un puerro en la cabeza por haber tardado MESES en actualizar? ¿No? ¿Nadie? *le tiran 2712 aplanadoras a la cabeza***

**Bueno, bueno, debo decir que este capítulo fue todo un reto, al principio la idea original de proseguir no se parecía en nada a lo que he terminado por publicar, y luego de 29139288'99 intentos fallidos aquí está el resultado. Espero que sea de su agrado y perdón por haberles vuelto a dejar todo el hype en el final (si no dejo hype reviento)**

**Por cierto últimamente también me está agradando el MikuxMikuo y he puesto alguna insinuación entre ellos en este cap... ¿Qué opinan de ello?**

**(Se me hace raro escribir las notas de autor tan cortas pero teniendo en cuenta que el capítulo tiene 10.123 palabras ¿no creen que merezco un descanso...?)**

**-Dejando esto de lado... si se preguntan por qué borré mi anterior historia "Labios de Obsidiana y Diamante" fue porqué quería reformar un poco la trama y tener preparado el primer y segundo capítulo antes de publicarla de nuevo, así que pido paciencia para los que se engancharon al prólogo.-**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Sayonara minna!**


End file.
